Wanted: A new Life
by XxWantedGalxX
Summary: A fanfic about the upcoming film Wanted, in theatres 27th July. Mixtures of my own ideas and clips I have seen in the trailers. Sometimes I will run parrallel with the film, others I will venture off. James McAvoy, Angelina Jolie, Morgan Freeman.Prt Slash
1. Passed Caring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted or any of its characters, I am just writing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others. I am not associated in any way with Wanted or its production and I make no profit from writing this.**

**Hi, everyone. I decided to start another FanFic, this time on Wanted. For those of you who have read my Prison break fic I have decided to take a break from it to get some ideas but I will come back to it.**

**Obviously I have not seen the film Wanted yet, No-one has but I have a rough Idea of how it starts. From this, some character research, the trailers and the featurette on Youtube I will mix my knowledge with my own ideas and create a Fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

A loud piercing sound filled the bland and over-cluttered room. Wesley stirred, letting out a defiant moan. His head felt heavy and impossible to lift; it was all he could do to raise his hand. He clambered it around over his desk as he felt for the source of the sound that was too much for him to bear. Eventually his hand found the button and the room fell silent once more.

He lay motionless for as long as he thought he could get away with, before he had to get ready for work. The empty feeling that greeted him every morning was back, he stared blankly at the ceiling, knowing that he had to pull himself out of bed but not quite able to bring himself to.

He glanced over to the empty space beside him. Just as he expected, she was out again. He knew that he should probably be worried or jealous or something, but he just didn't have the energy.

He finally clambered out of bed and pulled on yesterday's trousers. He let out a dread filled sigh as he contemplated the day ahead of him. Another day at the office, stuck in a stingy room with a bunch of other people who were just about as enthusiastic about it as he was. He hated the fact that every day was as unbearable as the next, but he didn't have it in him to do anything about it. He was stuck in the boring cycle that was his life and he felt that he was just going through the motions, without truly living his life.

He reluctantly began to button the cleanest shirt he could find and make his way down the creaky, uncarpeted stairs. As he slumped down at the table with his bowl of cereal he noticed that his girlfriend, Emma, had left her phone on the table. That wasn't like her, but then, she had been acting pretty weirdly lately. Kind of distant and preoccupied and they hadn't had a proper conversation in weeks.  
At closer inspection he realized that a text message was opened on the screen. A blank looked remained on his pale, groggy face as he tried to take in the words he had read. But why had she left it there? It seemed a bit easy, almost like she wanted him to see it. He wouldn't exactly be surprised if she had intended him to see it. All they did was fight recently. Well, more like she screamed at him and he stared ahead blankly, pretending to listen.

The words rolled around in his head, repeating over and over "Can't wait until tonight, I'll keep the bed warm" and who the hell was Ian anyway.  
The sound of metal against metal broke Wesley away from his thoughts and he quickly realised that it was Emma unlocking the door. The next couple of seconds were vital to Wesley as it was all the time he had to plan how he was going to play things. Should he pretend he hadn't read it to avoid confrontation altogether? Or should he confront her? Have a heart to heart to find out what was wrong to make her do it in the first place.  
It didn't take him long to decide that it was probably just easier to leave it alone. What was the point in arguing? They would both just end up in even worse moods before the day began, and that wouldn't be good for anybody.  
The door flew open and created a rumble through the floor as it came in to contact with the wall behind. Wesley didn't even look up, he just slide the phone across the table as subtly as possible and continued to eat his cereal.  
"There is no use pretending you haven't read that", Emma rolled her eyes. She was a slim and slender woman with long honey coloured hair that glistened as she spoke. Wesley stalled for a few seconds, rearranging his cereal with his spoon. He eventually looked up; his eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing a light denim skirt which barely covered her underwear and a low cut vest top that was so short it revealed her belly button. He instantly regretted showing a reaction and immediately focused his attention back to the bowl in front of him.  
"Look I know you have read that" she spat, trying to antagonise him into a fight but failing.  
He planned his words carefully, not wanting to show her that she was getting to him, and not wanting to provoke an argument. "And I know you wanted me to read it" he replied in a monotone.  
"And you don't even care?" she screamed, now trying to get any sign of emotion from him. He simply shrugged, still not looking at her.  
She threw her bag down and stormed out of the room, making a conscious effort to knock the spoon out of Wesley's hand as she did so, causing milk and cereal to spill over the table and onto the floor. Even this didn't get a reaction from Wesley; he simply got his coat and headed for the front door.


	2. A break in routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted or any of its characters, I am just writing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others. I am not associated in any way with Wanted or its production and I make no profit from writing this.**

Wesley stat motionlessly at the desk he spent so many waking hours at. His eyes were heavy as he struggled to keep them open. His arm was the only thing keeping his head from hitting his keyboard.  
His head began to slide down his arm as all hope of staying awake disappeared. He distantly felt his head begin to sink when a loud, ear piercing noise, reminiscent of his morning wake-up call, startled him awake. "FOR GOD SAKE WESLEY!" his Boss bellowed, slamming his over sized, hairy fist onto the desk directly in front of Wesley for maximum effect. Wesley sprung out of his chair and found himself stood before his Boss, who was a lot taller than him -as were most people- and Wesley didn't know how to handle the situation. It wouldn't have been as bad if it was the first time it had happened, but for Wesley it wasn't even the first time that week. He thought it was probably better to let him do the talking as he didn't want to get himself into any more trouble. Instead he just stood, silently looking at his feet. "HOW MANY TIMES HAS THIS GOT TO HAPPEN BEFORE YOU GET THE MESSAGE? I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE I CAN SAY THAT I HAVEN'T ALREADY SAID." Wesley daren't look up, the tone of his bosses voice was enough to tell him that he wasn't exactly pleased with him. His tone softened slightly but still remained firm and maintained authority. "I can't give you any more chances Wesley, this is it. Once more and you're out of here, clear?" Wesley nodded gormlessly until his boss was satisfied and walked away.

He slumped back in his chair immediately and let out all the air in his lungs in the form of a long, loud sigh. He scratched his head and resumed his blank staring. He hated the routine that faced him every day but changing it required to much effort and energy that he just simply didn't have.  
The next three hours dragged by so they felt more like three days, but eventually it was lunch time. Despite his urgency to get as far away from the office as possible he didn't run, he didn't even walk fast. He just dragged his feet slowly and made his way to the local shop to get himself some lunch. No doubt a sandwich; just like every other day. He flung the door open and made his way to the back of the shop, to the fridges.

After a dragged out 10 minutes of choosing a sandwich filling he finally made his way to the tills.

As he was paying he noticed a woman stood uncomfortably close to him. As he turned to look at her he realised that she was also staring straight at him.

Before he could even think about asking her why, she had already begun to explain. "I knew your Father". Wesley stared blankly back at her. She was a beautiful, dark haired woman who was almost as short as him. "My father died the week I was born" he replied and immediately turned away, not wanting to get into a long conversation with her. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes as she dismissed the hint and proceeded to talk "Your father died yesterday on rooftop of the metropolitan building". Wesley looked at her in disbelief, determined to show her that he knew she was wrong. Yet again before he could even think of saying anything she continued. "He was one of the greatest assassins that ever lived", Wesley had nearly turned off at this point, she had obviously mistaken him for someone else, or she was just plain crazy. He thought it would appear rude to tell her so he just smiled politely and turned back to the man behind the counter.

This woman obviously was incapable of taking a hint as she yet again continued. Little did Wesley know that within the next ten seconds his whole life would change forever. "  
"And the other one...is behind you" Before he could have any time to process the pretty heavy information just given to him, she grabbed his shoulder and thrusted him to the side with her right hand, whilst with her left drawing a large, heavy duty handgun and aiming it at the back of the shop, to the aisle Wesley had been in not thirty seconds ago**.**

Wesley turned his head as quick as he could, determined to see as much as possible to minimize the risk of getting hurt. He was so far out of his comfort zone it was unbelievable. Nothing like this ever happened to Wesley; his life was made up of routine that was repeated day in, day out, week in, week out. However much he hated that routine, any break in it made him feel intensely uncomfortable, and this was certainly not part of his daily routine.

He watched helplessly as the woman who still firmly gripped his shoulder, fired the gun without hesitation. Wesley was relieved to see that the bullet didn't hit anyone, but he noticed for the first time that the woman wasn't the only one with a weapon. A man, right at the spot that the bullet was fired at shielded himself behind the cereals and fired a shot back, almost automatically.

Wesley's instinct was to hit the floor as soon as the second shot was fired, but the Woman had other ideas, and who was he to argue, especially considering the pressure behind the grip she had on the shoulder of his coat. She pulled him with all the force she could muster-Which Wesley was convinced was ten times more than he could manage- and dragged him behind the end of one of the shelving units. Without a seconds delay she pulled out an even bigger device, Wesley wasn't even sure if it was a gun. She raised her arm out in front of her; she then proceeded to swing it around out to her right, forcing the end of the device in her hand to lock in at a 90 degree angle. She took a few seconds to line up her shot with the same man that had fired at them previously, and began firing continuously.

Wesley, in reflex, ducked his head and cushioned it between his hands. The shots were way louder than Wesley ever could have imagined and went on for around 30 seconds. Then without warning everything fell silent.

When he was sure that everything was safe he released his head from the tight grip of his arms and scanned the shop cautiously. When he was as sure as he could be that his best option was to run, he did exactly that. He bounded straight for the door without looking back and ran straight out into the car park. He was running faster than he had ever run in his life, breathing in and out as deeply as possible to maximize the time he could keep going for. His arms were swinging back and forth aggressively to maximize his speed as he ran straight ahead. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't need to. Anywhere was a significant upgrade to where he had come from. His heart sank as he heard the revs of a car behind him. The sound indicated that the car was going way faster than a normal car needed to. This confirmed his fears as he realised that the car must be after him. For this reason as well as others, he didn't slow down at all, he just continued to run full pelt without even a temptation to look back.

He heard the roar getting louder and eventually felt the need to look, just in case he was mistaken. When he did, the site of a powerful red sports car greeted him; he felt slightly better to see that the woman who had saved him was driving the car. He reluctantly stopped running; he figured that 1: it would be impossible to out run such a powerful car and 2: If the Woman meant him any harm she wouldn't have prevented him getting his brains blown out back in the store.

He stood facing the car as he tried to catch his breath and contemplate why the Woman was after him. His eyes widened as he realised that the car was still heading directly for him, without slowing -if anything it had got faster- He squinted his eyes, trying to protect himself from panicking too much as the car got closer. Eventually this wasn't enough for him and he ducked his head and encased them in his arms - just like he had done back at the store - he wasn't exactly sure what good it would do, and even more unsure as to why he didn't run sideways, out of its pathway, but this is what he did. The car maintained speed throughout; it got within meters of Wesley before the Woman in control of it pulled one swift, yet dramatic twist of the wheel, sending the car into a harsh 360 degree spin. The first 180 degrees of the spin were a safe distance away from Wesley. The seconds 180 were a different story. When the car came parallel with him it got within a dangerous distance. As it completed the last 90 degrees of the spin Wesley bent his knees to make himself as small as possible. This helped matters nicely as he was already in a sitting position. The car span in line with him and without even realising, he was sucked into the passenger's seat, and the door shut behind him.

It was a few seconds before Wesley realised that he was no longer stood in the car park; he slowly lifted the hands from in front of his eyes to find himself sat inside the car. He glanced nervously to his left to confirm that it was the Woman from the store that was responsible for this. Sure enough there she was but Wesley was far too preoccupied with catching his breath and figuring out how the hell he had gone from buying a sandwich, to being shot at and nearly run over all in the case of 5 minutes, to say anything. Instead he just sat, jittering his head nervously, virtually paranoid at every single sound and movement.

Things stepped up another level as he became aware of the fact that an enormous and potentially dangerous van was following them.


	3. Join us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted or any of its characters, I am just writing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others. I am not associated in any way with Wanted or its production and I make no profit from writing this.**

Wesley figured that the Woman next to him must have seen the van also, as her foot was now flat to the floor and the car travelling at its maximum speed. An intense expression was cemented on her face as she watched the road.

As they approached the end of the car park she once again jerked the wheel hard, this time sending the car into a long sideways skid. Wesley gripped his seat tightly to prevent being slammed into the door.

The skid brought them out onto a main road, filled with other traffic. Things got too much for Wesley and he found himself begging. "Get me the fuck out of this car?" he pleaded, still not loosening his grip on his chair. "Please. Can you let me out at the next corner" "Please be quite" she ordered, a slight hint of annoyance in her tone. Wesley did as he was told, as always and sat, helplessly as their car weaved in and out of traffic at dangerously high speeds. He had never been so petrified in his life, and there was nothing he could do.  
It was surreal enough, the situation he was in but it stepped up another level when the gunfire resumed. The first Wesley knew of this was when a small silver bullet with engravings on shattered the back window sending granules of smashed glass propelling into the air and onto the road. The bullet proceeded to fly through the inside of the car, without losing any speed. As it made its way to the front of the car- before Wesley had even been able to take in the smash- it brushed past his ear causing him to yell out as the pain set in. He shot his hand up to cover his ear instantly to check for blood. His eyes widened as he saw his palm was dyed red. He looked over at the Woman, almost as if looking for some reassurance. He didn't get it, she made out that she didn't even notice, and if she had it didn't faze her. She began to reach underneath the dashboard; she pulled out yet another handgun and hoisted herself out of the window. She sat on the window ledge and pointed the gun behind her, leaving a panicked Wesley to take control of the steering. She resumed fire and this time she meant business. The pursuing van stood no chance in comparison; the windows blew and all the passengers inside were shot dead instantly. The woman was hung so far out of the window that her body crossed over to the next lane of traffic. It wasn't long before an oncoming van posed a serious threat of killing her.

"Look out" Wesley screamed desperately. But nothing seemed to faze her at all; she simple bent her back as far as possible, so she was pressed against the side of the car. The van brushed straight past, barely an inch of room between them.  
As soon as the coast was clear she simply slide back into the car and continued to drive, still not saying a word. Wesley just looked at her - still nursing his ear - in disbelief. "Can you let me out at the next corner please" he pleaded, this time more emphasised and desperate. "No...We're not done" she replied, failing to look at him. "Now be quiet". Wesley ignored this, the pressure inducing a panic attack. "Look, I'm an accountant, I'm just an accountant" he pleaded, gasping for breath. The woman stared ahead intently, ignoring Wesley's protests and concentrating on the road. "We're not done" she repeated and fell silent once more.  
Wesley just sat alone in his thoughts; he had never felt so sorry for himself. This wasn't how things worked for him, it felt like a dream. What the hell was happening to him?

Within minutes the car had pulled in to a car park and had come to a halt. The woman got straight out of the car. Wesley assumed that she wanted him to follow so he did so.  
She took him to the top floor of a rundown building; the whole building looked abandoned. When they got to the top Wesley wasn't entirely sure of what to expect, after the day he had, anything was possible.

As the Woman wrenched the hefty door open - requiring a lot of her upper body strength - Wesley was unpleasantly surprised at the sight before him. The room was even more revolting than the outside. The floors were dusty and damp and the walls were bare and off colour. Long metal tracks ran along the ceilings that stretched the length of the room. Metal hooks hung from them.

The room was massive, so big that large stone pillars ran down either side of the building about 4 meters away from the walls to support the ceiling. Wesley could smell the damp as soon as the door opened; the smell was reminiscent of the loft of an ancient house.

Old discoloured pipes were bolted to the wall, at closer inspection Wesley realised that some of them were dripping, creating the damp aroma.

The woman stepped inside confidently, leaving Wesley stood on the step gazing in gormlessly. She grew inpatient and grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him in, making no special effort for politeness. Wesley stumbled forward and outstretched his hand to prevent himself from falling and stood upright when he steadied himself. He noticed a human figure within the shadows of the outskirts of the room and looked to the Woman for an explanation. "Sloan" she said sharply, "That's Sloan" The man stepped forward out of the shadows, towards Wesley. "I thought he'd be...taller" he joked, Wesley spun around to look at him, due to fear he was breathing heavily. He was an African-American, middle-aged man with a deadly serious expression cemented on his face. He guided Wesley to a small table filled with handguns, reminiscent of the one the woman used back in the car. As he did so he felt the need to give Wesley the name of the mysterious woman that had caused him so much stress. "And this is Fox" he stated calmly. Fox stepped forward also; she had recovered a pig carcass from somewhere and proceeded to hang it onto one of the hooks that was attached to the middle track on the ceiling. "I want you to pick up a gun from the table" Sloan continued, maintaining his calm tone. Wesley did as he was told and picked the smallest one he could find, hoping that it be the safest. Sloan smiled and nodded, as if expecting Wesley to choose the gun he had.

He realised that they had some explaining to do, "That gun you're holding belonged to you father". There it was again, the mention of his father. Wesley grew increasingly uncomfortable as he grew all the more suspicious that he wasn't the man they thought he was. He decided to tell them now to avoid wasting any more of their time and risking his life any further, "I really think you have me mixed up with somebody else" he said shakily. He was petrified that they wanted him to use the gun to fight, he wasn't the sort of person who could handle himself well if intimidated, he would much rather run. Sloan ignored his comment and continued his explanation, "He could conduct the symphony orchestra with it". Wesley looked at him blankly, unable to make sense of the information being presented to him. He was still fearful of what these people wanted from him. Any expectations that they had of him were not going to be met, he was convinced of that. He couldn't even stand up to 

his girlfriend or boss, whatever they wanted from him, they were sure to be disappointed. "You'll need to load that" Fox explained, a slightly patronising hint in her tone. She nodded her head towards the table; Wesley turned his attention to the table once more and looked around for ammo. Sloan pointed out which one he needed and Wesley slid the pack into the base of the handle of the gun. The only reason he knew that much was from watching too many action films and the fact that there was nowhere else for it to go.

Fox backed away from the pig and pointed to a piece of paper that was pinned to the wall at the far end of the room. "Ok, shoot the target". Wesley wasn't even aware that the paper had a target on it because it was too far away to be properly visible, but yet again he obeyed orders and lifted the gun in front of his petrified face. As soon as he did so the ammo fell straight out of the bottom. Fox rolled her eyes impatiently and Sloan let out a patronising laugh. He stepped forward and loaded the gun for Wesley.

Wesley slowly closed one eye and tried to line it up with the target but as soon as one eye was closed the target disappeared. The pig was hanging right in the way, obscuring his view. He let the gun drop to his side as he let out a sigh of defeat. "How am I supposed to do that?" he questioned, worry filled his voice. The main question that was nagging at him was why they wanted him to do it. Fox stepped forward to meet Wesley's eye line "I want you to curve the bullet". Wesley stepped back and placed the gun back onto the table, things had gotten to weird now. "Look I don't know what that means" he pleaded, trying desperately to show them that he wasn't who they thought he was.

Sloan sensed the panic in Wesley's voice so he picked up the same gun and stood on the spot Wesley had stood at. He turned his head to look at Wesley "If no-one ever told you that bullets fly straight, what would you do?" Wesley didn't know what to make of the question so said nothing, Sloan sensed this also so decided to show, rather than tell him. With one swift maneuver of his body, a bullet flew out the end of the gun at tremendous pressure and headed straight towards the pig. Wesley watched intensely, looking for any abnormality in the flight path of the bullet, determined to prove that what Sloan was suggesting was not possible. To his horror and amazement he realised that although at first the bullet was heading straight for the pig it now was venturing to the right slightly. Surely this was just the powers of suggestion playing tricks on him.

But sure enough as the bullet continued, it ventured further to the right before passing the Pig altogether. Even more amazing was the fact that as soon as it reached the half way mark of its journey it began curving itself, righting its path to insure the landing point was correct. Sure enough the bullet landed dead in the middle of the bulls-eye.

Wesley couldn't believe what he had seen, how was that possible?

Fox began to walk over to the hanging pig, stopping directly in front of it. She flicked an approving nod to Sloan who handed the gun back to Wesley "Only a few people in the world have this ability...and you are one of them". Wesley didn't know what else he could say to these people before they understood. He thought he had proved his inexperience but they still seemed adamant that he 

was their guy. "You're crazy" he whispered. Fox looked confidently into his terror filled eyes "Shoot the target!" Sloan decided to add some extra encouragement as it was clear that Wesley was petrified, "Let you instincts guide you".

Wesley could see that there was no escape; he had to just show them properly that he was not capable. Despite this he was still determined to give it his best shot, besides they wouldn't believe him if he didn't give it a proper attempt. Sloan's words stuck with him as he took a few paces back. He could feel the heavy thumping of his heart, fuelled by pure adrenaline. He thought carefully for a few minutes -Fox and Sloan didn't seem to mind, in fact they were presently surprised to see him giving it so much thought- he knew that what he was trying to do wasn't going to be easy. The fact that until 30 seconds before hand he didn't believe it was possible proved to him just how difficult it would be. It wouldn't have mattered if he had got it wrong, if Fox hadn't been stood in the way. He knew nothing about her but he didn't want to kill her. He knew that they wouldn't take no for an answer so he just had to do his best and try not to kill her.

The day he had experienced clouded his head; if the previous events hadn't taken their toll on him he would never have been attempting such a dangerous act. He wasn't even sure what was possessing him to do it now. Maybe it was the yearning to get something right for once and not always be reminded of the fact that he would never amount to anything. He studied his target for an extra couple of seconds; he let off the safety catch and began to move his body. He stepped forward placing his right foot in front of his left and began spinning his upper body from his hips. As he did so the momentum lifted the hand holding the gun - which was previously behind his back- up at a 90 degree angle to the side. His arm began to spin along with his body, as it did he twisted it also, firing it at the beginning of the twist. This added a spin to the bullet. Wesley froze, almost too afraid to look, but pure curiosity and fright for Fox forced him to trace every inch of the bullets path.

Fox just stared ahead, her expression not showing an ounce of fear or doubt. This was not the case for Wesley, he squinted and his forehead was drenched in sweat. As the bullet curved around her face, some strands of her jet black hair were blown upwards from the wind it gave off. Just as they had predicted, and Wesley had prayed, the bullet hit the exact same spot that Sloan had hit not two minutes ago. Wesley's bullet slipped directly inside the first bullet hole, leaving no evidence that two bullets had been fired. Wesley just stared on in disbelief, trying so hard to understand but failing. His breathing was extremely heavy.

For the first time since he had met her Fox was smiling, it was a very slight smile but a smile none the less, the only human like feature she had shown. Sloan stepped forward once more; an 'I told you so' smile forced its way to his lips. He lifted each of his arms out to his side, his palms spread wide, almost trapping Wesley into his corner. He looked directly into Wesley's eyes, having to angle his head slightly down due to the height difference "This is your Destiny" his expression even more serious than previously "Join us".


	4. Learning the hard way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted or any of its characters, I am just writing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others. I am not associated in any way with Wanted or its production and I make no profit from writing this.**

"We are a fraternity of assassins, the weapons of fate. The fraternity has trained assassins for thousands of years. You'll be given everything you need...to kill your target." Sloan didn't hesitate or even pause at any point during his speech, Wesley suspected that this was rehearsed, something they say to all the new guys.

As Sloan was talking to Wesley he guided him through a new building. This one was a significant upgrade to the last one. From the very first room they stepped in, Wesley knew that everyone in the building was working for these people, they all appeared totally dedicated, so much so that not one head was raised at their entry.

They took a lift straight to the top floor and Sloan stopped before a large wooden door. He looked down at Wesley, anticipation and excitement radiated from his face. Wesley looked back at him, "What's behind it?" Sloan's face lit up, Wesley had figured that he longed to be asked any question about his precious fraternity. It gave him an excuse to preach and sing their praises. "The single most successful training facility this world has ever known. We transform everyday citizens, just like you, to highly trained assassins. We teach them to unlock the talent hidden within them, and use it for the good of the world, for what we believe in" He paused slightly to catch his breath and then proceeded. "It's a choice Wesley, that each of us must face. To remain ordinary, pathetic, beat down, coping through a miserable existence. Like sheep, herded by fate." He paused once again, this time to let Wesley process the information. "Or you can take control of your own destiny and join us, release the caged wolf you have inside you. Our purpose is to maintain stability in an unstable world" He looked intensely into Wesley's eyes, to emphasise his next words, "Kill one, save a thousand, within the fabric of this world, every life hangs by a thread". He relaxed himself again, feeling that his point had been made. He then gave one last reassuring look at Wesley and opened the door.

This was also a much more pleasant experience than the last room shown to him. It was a room even bigger than the first one he was shown, considerably so. It resembled a gym more than anything else Wesley could think of. There was training equipment in every direction that Wesley turned his head. Ranging from weights to computer generated simulators. The thing that worried Wesley the most was over in the far corner. He noticed a whole rack of over-sized machetes along with another filled with guns and other various, dangerous weaponry. When Wesley saw this, a mixture of feelings embraced him. One of them being excitement, he couldn't help thinking it was like one of the films that he had seen so many times; but part of him still felt nervous and out of place. Wesley wasn't the guy that things happened to, he was the guy that blended into the shadows and strived for an easy life, and this certainly didn't look easy.

Sloan guided/dragged him over to the chair that was positioned dead in the middle of the room. It was directly under a window in the roof. Light shone onto the chair giving it a very dramatic and tense feel. Before Wesley could object Sloan had pushed him onto the chair with great force. He realised eventually that Fox had stepped up behind him. He failed to notice that she had a pair of cuffs in her hands; he was concentrating more on the guy that had stepped in front of him. The man towered high above Wesley and was built like a weight lifter, Wesley was pretty convinced that that was what he 

was. He looked slowly and nervously up to the man's face. He was too scared to move so just stayed dead still. Fox leaned forward swiftly to grab Wesley's arms - not giving him the chance to resist- She looped the cuffs through the back of the chair and cuffed both of his wrists. Wesley spun his head around quickly, looking for some reasoning in Fox's face. He found none; she maintained a straight face and didn't even look at him. Instead she nodded confidently to the man in front of Wesley. Wesley then spun to look at him, just wanting an explanation from somewhere as his panic increased.

The man stared into Wesley's eyes for a second, doing his best to intimidate him. It had clearly worked and he had begun to shift about nervously in his seat. Without warning the man pulled his arm back - a tightly clenched fist at the end- and threw it down towards Wesley using a lethal combination of momentum and strength. Wesley knew that there was nothing he could do to about it, he had realised too late, and even so he was cuffed to the chair. He squinted his eyes and sunk his head into his shoulders as a reflex of fear. The man's fist came to blows with the left side of Wesley's face, just next to his nose.

His head was thrown downwards and sideways and he left his head hang. The punch was harder than Wesley ever could have imagined and he could not believe that one man could muster so much power, no matter how big he was. The pain was excruciating, he was sure that up until this moment he had never felt anything like it. His nose began a wave of throbbing that made him unable to open his eyes wider than a squint. He blew hard out of his nose and let the clots of blood fall to the floor. He daren't sit up; he didn't want to be the victim of another one. It took all of his self control just to stay conscious.

Fox looked down at Wesley, the faint smile emerging once more. She looked into the man's eyes once more, showing him that she wanted him to go on. He bent down and grabbed Wesley under the chin and wrenched his head up to face his. Wesley tried the only form of defense he had and looked pleadingly into his attackers eyes, a pathetic expression plastered on his face, that didn't need to be acted.

The man ignored this and delivered a punch equally, if not more damaging than the first. Wesley let out a sob, this time determined to put up a fight. The man grabbed Wesley's chin once more, after another look of encouragement from Fox. Wesley picked his moment carefully, he was terrified but he wasn't going to take another punch lightly, not when they had so much force behind them.

The man raised his hand once more and began to clench his fist. He took a couple of seconds to plan his shot and then began to bring another forceful blow straight towards Wesley. When his fist was within inches of his face, Wesley kicked his knees up to tuck into his chest, forcing all of his weight backwards. This made the chair begin to topple over; the punch missed him by inches and the man behind it began to fall forward. Wesley realised this so kicked his feet forwards once more, forcing the chair to right itself again. As he kicked his legs he made sure that they came harshly in to contact with the right ankle of his attacker, forcing him to collapse to the floor. Wesley looked around at Fox, unable to figure out what possessed him to do what he did. She was smiling, this time a proper smile. She eventually even managed to laugh. "See...you can do it" she stated. She bent down and removed the cuffs from Wesley's chaffed wrists. He took full advantage of his free hand and began to nurse his battered face, removing as much blood as possible with his sleeve. He was slightly shaken by the large proportion of blood there was, and even more so at the fact that there was more still pouring out 

of every break in his skin.  
Wesley stood as he realised that Sloan needed somewhere to put the man after assisting him off of the floor. "I'm sorry" Wesley said, genuine sympathy and remorse in his voice as he realised the extent of his actions. The man's ankle was swollen to the size of a tennis ball and he was still wincing in pain. "Less of that Wesley" Sloan said sternly "You just proved that you have it within you to be a great assassin, the last thing we want you to do is apologise"

For the first time in his life Wesley felt that he was good at something, that he wasn't a complete waste of space. Now he had felt it he didn't want to let it go. He hadn't realised what he had been missing out on, the power a sense of fulfillment had. From this moment he knew that this was his destiny, that he had to put every inch of strength, every second of his waking time into training to be the best assassin he could be. He realised that he needed it, something to make him feel complete. Never before in his life had he felt so passionate about something he knew so little about. But he didn't care, knowledge would come in time.


	5. A splash of reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted or any of its characters, I am just writing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others. I am not associated in any way with Wanted or its production and I make no profit from writing this.**

Hours had passed and Wesley had not had an easy ride. Despite this, his passion had not died. He had taken on men equally as big as the first, in many different activities. He was forced to break one man's arm when his gun was knocked from his hand.

Breaking the first man's ankle had bothered Wesley. He was never the type to want to hurt people. But since arriving at this building he had since learnt was the Fraternity's Head Quarters, he had been taught a new way of thinking. He now realised that sometimes people need to be hurt, it could lead to the saving of lives. If pain needed to be caused to one person to help others, that is what he would do.

The transformation in Wesley didn't come easily; he had always been such a quiet and laid back person, he didn't feel comfortable with any kind of confrontation and had therefore spent his lifetime doing all he could to avoid it.

The Fraternity had spent the past few hours showing him, rather than telling him that sometimes it was necessary to hurt someone, and other times unavoidable. Wesley had had such a surreal day and been bombarded with so much crazy information that something so simple seemed easy to believe. Besides any argument that allowed him to excel at something, make him feel so great, was a valid one.

It had only been half a day and already he had unlocked a talent within himself, done things he never could have imagined were possible. He was ready. With the help of Sloan, Fox and numerous, now temporarily crippled body builders he had trained his senses and his mind to that of a deadly assassin.

There was only one thing he had to do before he could commit fully to his new life, quit his Job.

Wesley had always hated his boss; everything about him. The way he constantly felt the need to pick wholes in everything he did. There was nothing too insignificant to chew Wesley's head off about. There was also the way he seemed to thrive off humiliating Wesley in front of the entire office staff. It was due to this that Wesley felt constantly uncomfortable in his job and around his colleagues, he saw the way they looked at him, laughed at him even. Before this upset him, but now, after all he had been taught, it just made him angry. He was determined to show his new found confidence to his boss. Humiliate him the way he had done, show him how it felt to be made a fool of, and most of all get his revenge.

The next morning Wesley woke up nearly an hour before his alarm, for the first time since he could remember. He felt like a whole new person, like life was finally looking up and best of all, that he had something worth getting up for. He swaggered down the stairs and made his way to the sink to get a glass of water. He realised that Emma was on the sofa and thought it best to deal with their problem later as the revenge on his boss could not wait. He ignored her and filled his glass.

"Where the hell were you last night?" she questioned rather hypocritically. Wesley just laughed, he couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask him that after she basically rubbed his nose in the fact that she was having an affair. Her insolence made Wesley unable to resist, he had to put her straight. He walked calmly over to the sofa, glass still in hand and stood in front of her, she stared at him spitefully, awaiting an answer. He lifted the hand with the glass high in the air, directly above her head and without hesitation turned the glass upside down, causing all the cold water to spill out over her. Before she could even contemplate retaliation or even fully realise what had happened he had picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and begun walking towards the front door. She began to kick and scream but Wesley could only smile at the fact that she barely had any clothes on. She had a bra, some short pyjamas shorts and a thin, short dressing gown on. This only made the revenge all the more sweet and he dropped her on the doorstep. He immediately shut and locked the door making it impossible to get in, and then ran up the stairs.

He knew she would still be out there because she had nowhere to go and she was not the sort of person to give up on anything easily. She would still be trying to find a way back in so she could get to him. He pulled a bucket out of the airing cupboard and began to fill it up in the bathroom. When this was done he headed straight for the bedroom window which sat directly above the front door. Emma was so preoccupied with trying to knock the door down that she didn't even notice Wesley poke his head, as well as a large bucket out of the window. A smile illuminated his face as the gravity of what he was about to do and what it meant hit him. He began to laugh and couldn't resist any longer. He tipped the bucket up, like he had done with the glass and sent the water hurtling down to drench her. Shock, and the sound of hysterical laughter made Emma look up; anger overcame her as she saw that Wesley found it so funny, not even thinking for a second that she had brought it all on herself.

Wesley stalled for a couple of seconds to savour the moment and then tucked his head back inside. However sweet that was he knew that his next target would be even sweeter. He ran down the stairs, pulled on his coat and slipped out the back door.


	6. Revenge is sweet

**Thank you so much for the reviews, POTC-Harry Potter. It's great to get some feedback, especially good feedback. If anybody else is reading this, I would really be interested to hear your views, good or bad. It's all constructive and helps me to make future chapters better.**

Wesley stood motionlessly in front of the office door, a thoughtful yet excited grin across his face. He stayed there for a number of minutes, insuring that the next few minutes were as successful as possible.

When he was finally satisfied with what he was about to do he opened the door and walked through it like it was a normal day. As usual no-one batted an eyelid at his entrance. For the first time ever this didn't bother him, he was about to put them straight. He swaggered down the middle aisle of computers -still unnoticed-and picked up the keyboard from his desk. It didn't take long for his boss to emerge from his office, red faced and white knuckled. "Where the hell have you been?" he spat through gritted teeth "You were supposed to be here over half an hour ago". Wesley walked towards him; his boss seemed surprised at his confidence. He threw the keyboard into the air, catching it in a more comfortable, tight grip. He drew his arms back, preparing for his revenge. A confused expression had by this time appeared over his bosses face. He seemed oblivious to what was obviously to come; the thought of Wesley standing up for himself just didn't seem comprehendible. This worked in Wesley's advantage and he made full use of the fact. He looked straight into his boss's eyes and grinned once more; he took one last, large step forward and swung his arms with as much force as he could manage. The keyboard hit his boss along the side of his jaw bone and along his cheek, sending his head hurtling sideways. A mixture of blooded teeth and keys filled the air as the rest of the office staff could only watch helplessly. Each of them recalling something they had done that could have upset Wesley, panicking now that he was lashing out.

Wesley's boss was now lying motionlessly on the floor, a pool of blood spreading across the floor. Wesley knew that when he came round that he would have more to deal with because he wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot.

He spun on his heel and turned to face his colleagues, each of them trying hard not to make eye contact, ashamed of what they had done and now afraid of the consequences. Wesley just smiled and looked down at his boss one last time. "He had that coming" he said calmly, as if to amuse himself. He then began to walk back down the aisle he had come up, towards the other staff.

Keyboard still in hand; he swiped at the monitor of the nearest computer, sending it hurtling onto the floor. Glass from the screen showered the floor, followed by that of the computer of its neighbouring station. Wesley was determined to trash anything in sight, release all the anger he had built up over the years. The office equipment was his punch bag, and he was going to make sure that there was nothing left intact.

Every monitor, chair, cabinet and station was completely destroyed within 3 minutes of Wesley entering the room. The staff by this time had a mixture of reactions; some had fled the office 

altogether and others were cowering beneath the few desks that were holding themselves together. Whatever they were doing, Wesley was sure that his message had been received. He took a look around at the once orderly office around him. It was a complete wreck. So much destruction had taken place that the aisles that were so clear before had vanished; in its place a rubble of office equipment, underneath it the groggy, bloodied body of his boss. This only amused Wesley all the more; he walked towards the door and threw the keyboard into the arms of one of his colleagues who still stood in amazement.

He turned one more to time to review his work and a smile shone from his face once more, he was finally getting used to the feeling of revenge and what it meant for him. He loved how the fraternity had changed him and he wanted to hold onto the feeling forever.

He sat behind the steering wheel of his car and gazed back at the office he had come from, he knew as he drove away from his old job that he would be driving towards a new life. A life he knew very little about, but as far as he was concerned anything would be a significant improvement to the life he was about to leave behind. With this in mind, he started his car and headed back to the Fraternity's HQ.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is your chance Wesley, to prove to us that this is the life you have chosen." Sloan eyes were locked on Wesley's.

"I'm ready" Wesley replied; he jumped up and down on the spot to ensure that he was 100 awake.

"Be under no misconception that this will be easy Wesley, this job never gets easy. You will face an emotional and physical struggle every day. You will find within you someone you didn't know existed and it won't be easy coming to terms with it." Wesley knew that he should probably listen to what Sloan was saying but he simply didn't want to. What he was saying could lead to second thoughts and that was the last thing he wanted. So much good had come from it so far that he didn't want to look back.

"I thought you said I had what it takes?" Wesley replied, becoming slightly defensive. "Of course you need the physical skills and stamina but that isn't the half of it. You are going to need to be able to deal with emotions you have never felt, experiences that you never thought you'd feel. This is the farthest thing from easy you can get."

Wesley couldn't listen any more, he had made his decision and it was too late to turn back now. He wanted this so much and nothing was going to talk him out of it.

"I'm ready" he repeated, adding emphasise this time to remove any doubts Sloan might have. Sloan smiled, he was pleased to see that Wesley was so enthusiastic and committed, but he had to make sure. "We'll see" he teased, secretly trying to motivate Wesley to prove him wrong. If he was what they were looking for he would be strong willed and stop at nothing to prove Sloan wrong. Time would tell.

--

Fox brought the already crawling car to a silent and gentle halt. And breathed out heavily, relaxing her shoulders and slumping back into her seat. Without warning 

she shot forward once more, her finger raised into the air. "There it is." She whispered so quietly that Wesley wasn't even sure if she had spoken at all. He leaned forward to see what she was pointing at, but failed to see anything significant. As he strained his eyes and tried to focus ever image further that 2 feet from the car was swallowed by the charcoal darkness, brought on by the late evening. "Am I supposed to be seeing something here?" she questioned sceptically. Fox grew impatient and jabbed her finger against the windscreen repeatedly, "There, the train." She rolled her beautiful eyes and looked at Wesley for any sign that he understood, she found none so continued. "It's going to be our ticket to Kellerman." Her annoyance showed in her voice now. Wesley still maintained his confused stare so she proceeded to tell him everything. "Kellerman is the man we are targeting" she explained, "In the next few days his company are set to do a lot of damage in the next few days that could hurt a lot of people, at his say so. Thankfully we are here and we are going to ensure that he won't be around to see the next few days."

This came as a shock to Wesley, he knew that he would be expected to kill people but for some reason it just seemed like a much bigger deal when it was said out loud, especially put so bluntly. This showed Wesley that he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was, but he wasn't going to show that to Fox.

He wasn't going to ask what reason they had to justify killing the man, the truth is he didn't want to know. He was aware that he didn't know the Fraternity all that well and that they could have a whole range of reasons to kill the man. He was relying on first impressions; from the first time he met Fox he knew that she was serious and good at what she did, As with Sloan. He also could not think of any petty criminals that would go to the lengths that the Fraternity had.

"Ok Lets go" he sighed and opened the car door without generating a sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Fox crouched as she closed the car door behind her, Wesley noticed this and figured that he misjudged the risk of the job so did the same. Fox drew a gun from her belt and threw it to Wesley and she ran towards the staircase. Wesley ran behind her, conscious not to make a sound. He flicked the gun out to his side and released the safety catch for his own peace of mind, looking all around him for anything that posed a threat. His heart felt like it was beating 200 times per minutes as he grew more nervous.

"Nobody can see us, you understand? Nobody" She whispered. Wesley simply nodded and flicked her an assuring glance and they came to a stop at the top of the staircase. "When we get out, we go straight to the train and get into the 3rd carriage via the second door, understood?" again Wesley just nodded, too afraid to say anything in case he said the wrong thing. Fox sighed and let the safety catch off of her gun also. "Right, let's go" she was crouched even lower now as she ran, almost drifted towards the train. Wesley delayed slightly, surprising himself by taking notice of how gracious she was, for the first time since their first meeting he had noticed how beautiful she was. He eventually came to his senses and realised that he was in a dangerous situation. He ran straight after her and jumped up into the carriage.

He felt slightly embarrassed of his recent thoughts of her and felt uneasy for a moment. "So...um...how do we know that no-one is gonna find us in here?" he questioned, eventually finding something to make conversation. "It's an empty trip, we've checked" she replied, sensing that he already knew the answer, "They are just using the front carriage for cargo" Wesley nodded, only half interested, and looked away. He looked for the nearest seat and sat there, as soon as he did so he noticed that Fox was gazing at him, an odd expression on her face. "What?" "Do you really think we've got time to sit and relax, that is not what we are here for." She snapped. "What else are we going to do on a train" Wesley replied sarcastically. Fox dismissed this and proceeded with her explanation, "Look", she pointed at the ceiling to the window, "Come on" she continued and began to walk down the carriage. Wesley looked on, totally unaware of what Fox was implying. She jumped up onto the seat and swung from the window using her arms, within a second she had pulled herself up and was gone. Wesley ran beneath the window and looked up to see if he could see her at all. When he was satisfied that she wasn't there he reluctantly followed her up. He poked his head through the top. He could see her sat calmly on the top, staring back at him. He knew that she expected him to follow her and he liked that. He once again found himself thinking things about her that he knew where not appropriate. He noticed how shiny and beautiful her hair was and how it blew elegantly in the wind. "Took your 

time" she mocked, through a teasing grin. He returned the smile and found it impossible not to get closer to her. He pulled himself up, surprised at how high up the tracks were he withdrew slightly. "Awww, don't tell me your afraid of heights" she teased, "It's not that, I just think being on top of a train that's this high up and about to start moving, it's a bit scary" he said laughing by this time. The train began to move and Wesley did everything within his power to not show any signs of being scared. Fox laughed louder as she noticed this and began to smile at him. This made him feel uneasy as he didn't know entirely the reasons behind it, had she been having the same thoughts as him or was it a smile of sympathy. On the off chance that she was wanting something more than they had, Wesley returned the smile. Within seconds he felt self-conscious and decided once again to make conversation. "So, tell me if this is a stupid question but why are we on the roof" he teased, maintaining the playful tone. "We are doing a drive-by" she replied, he expression reverting back to serious.

Wesley thought she was joking again and began to laugh, he soon realised that this was not the case and he began to feel sick. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this" he blurted as he began to panic again. "Fine, I'll tell Sloan that he was right about you" she teased, pulling a phone out of her pocket. "NO...don't do that" he shouted, brushing the phone gently away from her ear. "I guess I'll do it". He sighed deeply and rubbed his head, trying not to think about the task in hand in too much detail. He just repeated his earlier thoughts to himself, 'they must have good reason to do what they do, and they said themselves that he was going to cause problems for a lot of people. He just had to tell himself that what he was about to do would do more harm than good.

Fox didn't want to give Wesley any more time to dwell on what he was about to do so proceeded to explain in more detail. "In about 3 minutes we are going to pass a building that is taller than all the others around it. I will point out which one that is. When we pass it I am going to need you to do exactly what you did back when we first met you, which is?" "Curve the bullet?" Wesley questioned. "Exactly!" she said "Curve the bullet. The guy we are aiming for is middle-aged, brown haired, receding hairline and he will be sat at the end of a long table. There will be a meeting in the room and there will be a lot of people around him. I need to make sure that you're not going to hit the wrong guy." Wesley looked deep in thought, doing his best to submit her description of the man to his memory "O.k." he said eventually, "I got it". "I need you to be sure, you are not going to have a lot of time to pick this guy out, from a room full of people" she looked at Wesley closely now, trying her best to read his expression. "No, I got it" he replied with more confidence this time. Fox just nodded and looked out into the city that that 

they were so high above. She pretended not to notice that Wesley was staring at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley's three minutes wait were spent trying to avoid any deep thought about what he was about to do, he found himself also trying to avoid any inappropriate thoughts about Fox. He knew that there was no point in misleading himself. He knew she was way out of his league; guys like him landed girls like Emma, the girls that no-one else could cope with and that was just the way it was. Despite this, he couldn't stop himself looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Moments later Fox stood up quickly, checking her gun. She glanced over to Wesley and signalled for him to do the same. Wesley had trouble finding his feet at such high speeds but eventually managed to steady himself. Fox walked over and stood behind Wesley, looking over his shoulder. "Right, on the count of three, 1...2...3!" Wesley twisted his body once more, rotating his arm, he shot the gun and they both traced the bullet. Wesley held his breath, terrified that the bullet would hit the wrong person. He even went as far as worrying that it would hit the right person. Fox yet again had every faith in Wesley smiled smugly as the bullet silently broke the glass and penetrated the man's chest. The move was so slick that no-one within the room even noticed, the man himself was dead before he could have any chance of feeling a thing.

Fox knew that the train would be long gone before anyone would realise, she turned to face Wesley and smiled. "The whole foundations of this Fraternity is based on the bond between its assassins" she replied, feeling it necessary to feed new bits of information to Wesley when she though he could handle it. Wesley felt his heart beating harder in his chest, he sensed an opportunity to make his move but thought twice. "To do a job as complex as this, we have to be exactly on the same wavelength, we need to know exactly what each other are thinking ..." Before she could continue Wesley couldn't contain himself any longer, he felt like she was teasing him too much without even realising. Wesley considered it worse to not know than to make a move and be blown out.

"So..." he began his pulse racing. "Are...we...gonna...bond now" he looked deep into her eyes, determined to show more confidence than he had. Fox made no attempt at acting surprised, Wesley was not exactly subtle, and she had seen him looking at her all day. She didn't really mind him either; her opinions of him had dramatically risen since they first met. At first she considered him pathetic but she now realised that he had the potential to be a strong willed, confident guy. Plus they needed him on side. "Would you like to?" she questioned calmly. Wesley let out a nervous laugh, half expecting her to be joking but he could tell by her expression that she was deadly serious. His heart had nearly stopped by this point but he didn't want to seem too keen.

He just nodded gently, trying his best to seem casual. She began to walk towards him and he shut his eyes, awaiting her to reach him. When she got there she tilted her head, Wesley felt 

her presence and did the same, opening his mouth. He felt a lift in his chest when their lips touched, like a butterfly feeling. He was determined to savour every moment.

From now on this is how he was determined to keep things. Exciting, on edge but at the same time he knew that he had to keep a lid on things. It would be too easy to behave like a kid at Christmas. If he wanted things to remain how they were he would need to act casual and learn to deal with the adrenaline.


	10. Chapter 10

They were forced to break their embrace as the carriage began to rock. Wesley looked to Fox for support. "What the fuck was that?" "Don't worry it was just a bump in the line." She was laughing once more at Wesley's amatory. He couldn't help but laugh along, after he had killed someone, being scared of anything seemed ridiculous. He couldn't believe his luck at what had just happened. How did a guy like him end up snogging a Woman like Fox? It was just unreal; Wesley had now discovered yet another advantage of being an assassin and he liked it all the more.

Fox began to smile; an intense look in her eye, she began to run. Wesley spun around to see exactly why she was running. His jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him and his heart felt like it hit his stomach. A Bridge!

Fox purposely didn't guide Wesley, she knew that she couldn't spoon feed him forever, he was going to have to work things out for himself. After all, every mission would be totally different, each time they would have to experience and overcome something that they hadn't been through before and this would be perfect training.

Wesley tried hard not to panic; recent training had told him that he needed to use every second he had thinking about a way out.

He decided that his only option was to jump the bridge; it was too risky to go under it, there was very little room. Without wasting any more time he tried to catch up with Fox. Before long they were running full tilt, side by side, towards the oncoming bridge.

Wesley felt a lot safer with Fox by his side; he had really grown to admire her. She just had everything admirable in a person: Looks, confidence, intelligence, leadership and most of all he felt a lift whenever he was around her. He proceeded to run until the very last second, the furthest he could before his doubts got the better of him. He knew he had to jump. He used his front foot to propel his body into the air, clearing the bridge with plenty of extra room. As he flew through the air, in what felt like slow motion, he glanced behind him to check on Fox. To his horror and dismay she was nowhere. He became so preoccupied and panicked with Fox that he forgot entirely about his landing.

His legs buckled beneath him as they touched the roof, lack of preparation failing them. Wesley's body was thrown downwards and slammed into the top of the train, despite everything he was still looking behind him, for any sign of Fox.

He let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes tight when he saw her lying on the roof and her body emerge from under the tunnel. He rubbed his head in relief, he began to realise the extent of his feelings for Fox. He had found himself genuinely concerned for her life and he was so relieved that she was o.k.

He just wanted to rush over and hug her, check that she was alright, but he knew that she wouldn't like it so he changed his mind.

Fox sensed that there was something seriously not right about the situation and decided to bail. She was getting impatient with Wesley. She knew that he was making good progress but they simply didn't have the time to spend the months training him that perhaps he needed. They needed him now and they weren't going to get him if he continued at that rate. It was time for him to be thrown in at the deep end without even realising it.

She leapt of the side of the train and rolled into the undergrowth. By the time Wesley had opened his eyes she was gone. A mixture of panic and concern overfilled him. He was worried for her safety but he didn't want to be left on his own. What was he supposed to do know? He realised that the train was coming to a stop but decided against getting off. If Fox had fallen off, she would expect him to still be on the train if she was trying to catch up. Instead he lay as flat and as motionless as possible, doing everything he could to remain unnoticed by the passengers about to get on.

Within minutes the train was ready to go again and began to move once more. As the train began to pick up speed he began to feel the panel he was lay on vibrate abnormally. He held his breath, careful not to let anyone who might be below him hear him breathing. This proved not to work as a sharp point of a blade pierced through the roof, centimetres away from his head. He immediately stood up, not wanting to give his attacker another chance. He had assumed that the people from the store were back and he had already been shown that they would go pretty damn far to get what they wanted.

As he stood up he felt the roof collapse under his feet and he began to fall into the carriage.

He realised instantly that the gun was missing from his belt, but he couldn't understand why it wasn't there. Unbeknown to him, Fox had purposely removed it when they were kissing, making out she was grabbing his ass. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even come close to noticing.

As soon as his feet hit the floor he felt someone slam into his back. Their shoulders were wrapped tightly around his neck, a knife pressed to his throat.

If Wesley had known he would defiantly have appreciated the fact that Fox had now caught up with the train and was now speeding level with it on the parallel road. She noticed that Wesley was grossly outnumbered and thought against leaving him to fend for himself entirely. She had found herself reluctantly warming to Wesley and she wasn't used to such a weakness in emotion. She withdrew her gun and fired a single shot effortlessly. She had every confidence in where the bullet would land so turned her concentration back to the car.

Just as he turned around and noticed that among the civilians there were at least 10 more conspicuously dressed men, armed with a mixture of pistols and machetes walking down the aisle, a noise so loud that it sounded like an explosion bombarded the airwaves. Following that, the carriage, along with the train, all of its innocent passengers, Wesley and his squad of attackers were all thrown off of the tracks and began to plummet towards the rocks, thousands of feet below.


	11. Chapter 11

Wesley leapt from his right foot, and grabbed onto the leg of one of the seats, which was just within reach. The train had tipped up and was now falling directly down like a bullet. Wesley knew that he had very little time to escape before he fell to his death. He decided within seconds that his best option would be to jump out of one of the windows but this was harder than it looked. He was dangling from the chair and the nearest window was a good 6 feet below him.

He was just about to attempt to swing himself at such an angle that he would fall through the nearest window when he saw a woman that looked frightfully like Fox hurtling down the aisle helplessly. He came to the conclusion that he was just seeing things; he had found himself thinking about her a lot recently and it wouldn't be surprising for his mind to be playing tricks on him, with all the stress he had been under recently.

These assumptions were blown out of the water the second he heard his name being shouted from the woman. For the first time the woman seemed genuinely scared, like she had no control. Wesley couldn't bear to see her panic so scrapped his plans of saving himself.

Without an ounce of question or doubt he let go of the chair, this sent him hurtling towards the bottom of the train, just behind Fox. She outstretched her hand, trying to give it to Wesley. He gathered that it must have been out of panic that she did this because there was nothing he could do, even if he did grab her hand because he was falling too.

His eyes Widened as he noticed that at the end of the carriage, one of the doors had fallen open. He had been relying on them being shut, giving them a stopping point. He knew that Fox had noticed this too as she was more panicked than ever.

A sudden and tremendous wrenching sound temporarily distracted them. They realised that the train must have got caught on something because it had stopped falling.

With one swift swipe Wesley now had Fox's hand tightly in his, determined not to let it go. He then turned his attention to trying to angle himself to land on the 

closed door, rather than fall through the open one. He knew it would hurt but it wasn't enough to kill him, or Fox. If they fell through the open door the chances of survival were minimal.

With careful thought and precision he had managed to angle himself just right to bring him and Fox down onto the closed door. Wesley had not realised quite how fast they had been going and he blacked out temporarily when he hit the door.

Within seconds, he began to come round, but was very disorientated. He let out a groan and rolled over onto his back. It was then that he was made aware of the embrace between his hand and Fox's. She was in a similar state to Wesley and tried to roll over also. In her delirious state she had not realised that she had begun to roll towards the open door.

Wesley realised this quickly and sat up sharply. He felt another wrench as the train began to fall once more. Both Wesley and Fox were caught in the momentum of the train and Fox slide out of the door. She reached her hand out once more and this time Wesley caught it straight away. He used all the strength he had to keep her in his grasp.

She looked deep into his eyes, Wesley felt that she was almost looking through him. He could not bear to let her go, no matter how intense the pain in his arm was. He was forced to admit to himself that he was growing to love her and letting her fall to her death was defiantly not an option.

He returned the intense stare, showing her his determination to save her. He pulled his arm back, slowly but steadily, biting his teeth together hard. His arm began to shake under the strain but eventually he had managed to pull her up.

She gave an embarrassed yet grateful smile as she tried to regain her breath.

Both Wesley and Fox were forced to look down as a creaking noise emerged from underneath them. Wesley felt a wash of sheer panic overcome him. Not just for his sake but for Fox's. Unbeknown to Wesley, Fox was now smiling. Wesley was 

finally being worked and she now knew that he was 100 dedicated to the fraternity. They had him right where they wanted him.

Wesley stared at the now shaking door in terror, knowing what was about to come but not wanting to believe it.

Just as he predicted, the door finally gave in to the impact and he and Fox were sucked through the hole and began to plummet down into the gorge once more.

For the first 30 seconds of the fall time seemed to stand still or at least go in slow motion. It was probably due to the fact that they were not passing anything that could show them just how fast they were going. The wind resistance was so high that Wesley felt like he was being repeatedly punched. Any chance of clear thought was nonexistent.

Fox knew that she had to shock Wesley into thinking clearly, into planning his landing carefully. She made her body as aerodynamic as possible and drifted over to Wesley. She grabbed his head in her hands, snapping him out of his trace. "You know I planned this didn't you?" she shouted into his ear, figuring that in their line of work nothing was more shocking than the truth. He looked at her blankly, too preoccupied to comprehend the information. "All this was setup to test you. Are you gonna fail the test Wesley? Because if you don't act now you are gonna die, and for what? A stupid test" She was screaming as loud as she could, trying her best to drum the information into Wesley's head. The glazed look from Wesley's eyes was no longer present and Fox could tell that he had heard every word. "Come on Wesley, don't give in to this" Fox knew how difficult it was to keep a clear head while you were falling hundreds of feet a second, the pressure from the wind bombarding your senses, but she knew it was something that he had to get used to, just like she had and quickly.

At a seconds glance she realised that Wesley was now moving his arms trying to steady himself. As they got closer to the ground Wesley grew more focused, thinking hard about the most sensible way to land.

As they reached the end of their fall they realised that the ground below them was sand. This gave Wesley an idea; he knew that sand would make the fall softer 

but still had the potential to kill them both. He just needed to hit it right, transfer the energy to stop the impact of the fall.

Wesley had to make sure Fox was o.k. before he did anything for himself. He reached out his hand and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her closer. "Do you think I need your help?" Fox laughed, "If anything, it's you that is gonna need mine...But don't think you're getting it" She teased.

Wesley let go immediately, realising that he was letting too many of his feelings show, he knew that he had to learn to keep a lid on things. He never seemed to have a problem before. It was like the Fraternity had unlocked a whole new person within him. Once he had learnt to let go of all of his built up emotions, he found it hard to keep anything in. And that was something he knew he had to work on.

When he came within metres of the ground he tucked his between his legs and hugged his knees, curling himself into a ball.

As his body hit the floor he rolled as hard as he could. This didn't go entirely as expected and the fall hit him harder than he thought it would have. He lay motionless on the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Fox swaggered over to Wesley, looking down on him with a smile. She was now well aware of his feelings towards her and she knew that she could use it to not only her advantage, but the advantage of the Fraternity.

She thought it best to wake him as there was no telling how many others they may have following them.

She cupped his drained, pale cheek in her hand gently, not wanting to startle him. He awoke groggily and smiled at the sight that greeted him. "W...W...What happened?" he stuttered running his hands through his matted hair. "Just get up" she said sharply, offering her hand. He took it and they made their way.

As they drove along the darkened, empty road Fox proceeded to explain their next job to a shaken and battered Wesley. "We are going to arrive at a department building shortly." She began. Wesley didn't like to say but he really didn't feel up to leaping straight into another high adrenaline and physically demanding fight, but what could he do. He found it hard to believe that Fox expected him to. He slumped his body lower into his chair, trying to hint his defiance to Fox. She was aware but chose to ignore his subtle protest. She continued. "We are going to have to make our way to the 5th floor, again undetected. When we get there we are going to need to wipe out as many of the gunman as possible in the quickest amount of time possible." She looked at Wesley for the first time since boarding the car and smiled at him teasingly, "I think we should make a stop first." She swerved the car and made a sharp right turn, speeding the car up tremendously. Wesley was forced to sit up as he was pressed aggressively into his seat by the force. "Where are we going?" he shouted over the racket of the engine. Fox remained silent and kept her eyes ahead, teasing him all the more.

Wesley was unsure of the reason he had not received an answer, due to the roar of the engine it was possible that she didn't hear him, but he decided to leave the matter alone. He began to fidget in his chair as the suspense began to excite him. He toyed with the idea that she had heard him and was withholding the answer for a reason. The place she was taking must be of significance for her to want to keep it to herself.

Fox wrenched the hand break harshly, drawing the car to a violent and sudden halt. Wesley tried to hide the smile that was forcing its way to his resisting lips, in case he was mistaken as to the reason in which she had brought him there. She got out of the car and made her way into the building without making eye contact with Wesley or even acknowledging him, this made Wesley all the more keen but he thought better of showing it. He waited for Fox to disappear into the dark abyss behind the door and slowly got out of the car also. He lingered for a bit, to play her at her own game. He examined the building from a distance to pass the time. It seemed a posh place, discrete and restricted. This made it all the more appealing to Wesley and he couldn't resist any longer. He made his way inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Wesley walked as casually as possible into the building, through the hefty wooden doors. He took a deep breath in, absorbing the atmosphere and his surroundings. He swaggered down the long, subdued corridor and stopped behind the door at the end. He wanted to prepare himself just in case he had misread the situation. After all he had not had women lusting after her up until now, so what had changed. He couldn't even get average girls to look at him and it just seemed surreal that Fox would be throwing herself at him like that.

As Wesley played with his thoughts he began to feel less confident and excited. Reality began to set in and he came to the conclusion that Fox had brought him to the building for a totally genuine reason and that all the signals he thought he had seen were just wishful thinking on his part.

He let out a sigh of disappointment and pushed the door open, dragging his feet as he walked. He was taken aback by what he saw and took a few moments to process what it meant.

Before him was an enormous yet exotic bathroom that Wesley was sure belonged in a 5 star health spa. He decided immediately that he deserved a break and pulled his shirt over his shoulders and kicked his shoes off, heading for the pool. He unbuttoned his flies aggressively and kicked his legs out of his trousers. Still wearing his boxers and socks he jumped into the deep end and let himself sink to the bottom.

The warmth of the water travelled through him, causing all of his muscles to relax. He lingered at the bottom for as long as he could hold the remaining air in his lungs and let himself slowly float back to the top. He took a deep breath in; keeping his eyes closed and let his face fall back into the water once more. He drifted over to the side and gripped the side tightly. As he raised his head and opened his eyes he noticed a blurred figure before him. He wiped the water away from his eyes and was knocked breathless at the sight before him.

Fox stood over him, looking down. No visible expression could be read, she just stared at him intently and began to walk forward. Wesley's breathing got deeper as his emotions began to race. He did everything he could to keep a lid on them but inside he felt like he was going to explode.

He gazed up at Fox, starting at her feet and working up, his pulse raced as he reached the curve of her thigh and he was forced to look away. He swallowed hard and was unable to avert his gaze for long.

Fox continued to walk towards him and slowly pulled the chord of her dressing gown. Wesley could barely take watching but somehow could not bring himself to look away. He felt his heart thumping violently in his chest as he began to sweat. He became concerned that his heart would give up altogether when her gown dropped to the floor.

She was now sporting a jet black bikini, revealing every bare curve of her toned, tanned body. She wasted no more time in stalling and eased herself into the pool and drifted over to a mesmerised Wesley. She treaded water within inches of him; she could feel his heavy breath against her face and she decided not to drag out the inevitable any longer.

She eased her head slowly towards Wesley's, tilting it slightly as she did so. She knew that if she was going to do what she had brought Wesley there to do, she would have to get everything she could out of it. She needed to do everything she could to lure Wesley in, ensure that he was totally besotted. That way he was sure to do what was required of him without question. He would be far too distracted to notice any abnormalities or at least he wouldn't risk upsetting her by mentioning it.

As much as she had grown to understand Wesley she wouldn't have been able to convince herself into the situation she was in had there not been the incentive of truly winning him over.

Despite this she knew it had to be done so dwelled on it no longer. She was going to show Wesley the time of his life, that way she would know that he would be well and truly on side.

Wesley closed his eyes, not wanting to expose himself to too much excitement all at once; he wouldn't know how to handle it. He opened his mouth slowly and sunk back into the pool side, awaiting Fox's embrace.

When it came he was surprised at the force behind it, she pressed her mouth hard against Wesley's forcing him to arch his neck back over the pool ledge. She set no time aside for foreplay, within seconds her tongue was deep in Wesley's mouth, massaging his skilfully. Wesley was completely lost in the moment. Nothing like that had ever happened before and he was realistic enough to realise that it would probably not happen again. He was going to savour every moment and live up to the level things were already at, maybe even take it further.

He decided to try and take control and attempted to spin Fox around so that Fox was back against the pool side, but Fox had other ideas. She wanted to be fully in control until she was sure he was totally lost with her. She used the best way she knew, to stop him dead in his tracks. As soon as she sensed that Wesley was going to try and take control she worked her fingertips so that they were gripping the top of Wesley's boxers. Wesley had given all of his attention to perfecting the kiss and had barely even noticed quite how far south Fox's hands were. As soon as he tried to move her she sunk her hand deep into Wesley's boxers gripping the contents tightly.

Wesley let out a gasp that was a mixture of defeat, anticipation and pleasure and immediately stopped dead, looking deeply and passionately into Fox's eyes. It was from this moment that he realised that it was real. This was really happening and he wanted it more than anything. He took a second to adjust to the placement and chill of her hand and then sunk his lips fiercely onto Fox's one more, maintaining the pace and passion.

Fox knew that Wesley was a total lost cause and that nothing was going to save him from her clutches now. She began to move the hand within Wesley's boxers, creating a massaging motion. Wesley let out a subtle moan, muffled by the embrace of Fox's lips.

She finally decided to let Wesley take over as he began to pick up the pace even further. Despite herself she began to find herself enjoying it. She had not realised quite how frustrated Wesley must have been for things to become so heated. He had certainly provided a pleasant surprise on her part.

He spun her round, as she had earlier prevented him from doing and he pressed his body against hers firmly as he sunk his tongue deeper into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and clumsily fiddled with the bikini strap, his ecstasy making the process more drawn out than necessary. Eventually he freed the knot and was able to gently slide the straps down over her golden, glistening shoulders.

As the bikini top hit the water's surface Wesley broke the kiss and took a second to admire Fox in all her glory. He looked down for moments on end and then looked into her eyes once more. He lunged forward and resumed the kiss again.

It was now Fox's turn to remove an item of Wesley's clothing and she put the hand currently teasing Wesley to better use. She used it along with her other hand to slide Wesley's boxers down his quivering legs and they sunk into the water below. Fox didn't want to give Wesley any time to fall out of the balance so returned her hand back to its previous job, much to Wesley's delight.

He moved his concentration to speeding things up as much as possible, unable to hold out much longer, considering Fox's hands. He didn't want to finish things before they even got started so knew that he had to hurry the process. He wasted no time trying to fiddle with the knots holding Fox's bottoms in place. Instead he just pulled them down forcefully and moved himself closer. He reached down, removing her hands from him and took a couple of seconds to gaze lovingly into her eyes. As much as he enjoyed the recklessness, he wanted her to know that he was fully committed to her and that he was more than willing to make it a long term thing if she so wished.

After only a couple of seconds he had decided that he could do that after. At that present moment in time there was only one thing he wanted to do.

He shifted himself about, getting into a comfortable position before they began. He allowed himself to sink a little lower into the water and used his hips to prevent Fox from sinking.

Looking deep into Fox's eyes for the go ahead before hand he thrusted himself upwards from the hips, beginning the embrace and taking his relationship with Fox to a whole new level, causing her to sigh out in pleasure. Wesley used the waters support to his advantage and used it to support him while he withdrew slightly, before thrusting upwards once more.

Fox sunk her nails into Wesley's bare, freckled back, unaware of what she was doing in her pleasured state.

Wesley was pleasantly surprised at how long he was able to hold out, considering his lack of any sexual experience in a long time. Even more so considering the fact that Fox had turned out to be beyond any fantasy he could ever have imagined.

Eventually he was forced to let go, he couldn't hold out any longer.

As soon as they were done, Fox retrieved her clothing, slid it on under the water and made her way into the neighbouring room. Leaving a naked and smug Wesley alone with his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Wesley let his head fall back and float in the water as he lay motionless, deep in thought and a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. Fox was certainly a jump up the ladder from his girlfriend.

Before Fox had approached him and even after she got there he had been totally convinced that something was going to make her see sense. He was under no misconception; he knew that she was way out of his league. Or at least he had thought so until he took control.

What they had done had given him a new found confidence. He no longer thought of himself as a waste of space. Looking back on everything he had achieved since first meeting Fox had eventually caught up with him and he now realised that he was no longer the loser he once was. The guy that moped around and let time pass by, who worked in a job he hated and put up with endless torment. He was now living his life; his days were crowded with excitement and surprise, with no routine, and best of all for Wesley, he had now crossed a barrier with Fox that could never be uncrossed.

With this in mind he dived to find his underwear and swam for the steps, sliding them on. He shook himself dry and made his way for the door, pulling on various pieces of clothing as he did so. This was not as easy as he had perceived it to be as his skin was still damp and his trousers and shirt clung to him tightly. He stamped his bare feet into his shoes as he was forced to remove his drenched socks and jumped into the car. He glanced regularly out of the window, eagerly awaiting Fox.

When she finally emerged after what felt like a life time of titivating herself to perfection, Wesley nervously worked away; He didn't want to seem too eager and was unsure of how their experience had damaged their relationship. It was something that he had not even thought about until the moment he saw her, sheer reminiscing preventing him from even considering it.

He became slightly tense as she opened the car and she noticed immediately. This worried her as the point of the exercise was to ease the atmosphere and make him feel that he was part of the team, not to make him feel isolated and withdrawn. She knew that she had to maintain the friendly atmosphere. "So are you planning to go to our next job half dressed" she joked, pointing to Wesley's open shirt and undone trousers. He laughed and began to button his fly, previously unaware that it was undone. Their relationship was restored instantly, the moment existing only in their memories.

Fox proceeded to explain the job in hand to Wesley, not wanting him to think that he had escaped it. He needed to know that he was still there to serve them and that he was going to get no special treatment.

It went without saying that their experience would be kept between them, Wesley was under no illusion of that and decided to mention it no more. He didn't want to look like a love sick puppy who got way more out the experience than she had, although that was likely the case.

"Like I said, 5th floor, gun loaded and ready, clear?" she said, without taking her eyes off the road. Wesley grunted, most of his concentration set on buttoning his shirt. "Wesley, are you even listening?" her voice getting louder and more sincere. "Yeah, yeah I am sorry" he said, realising what she had said. "5th floor, wipe out as many guys as possible." "Only armed ones, we don't want to kill any innocent bystanders. You are going to have to train your eye and think fast." She was looking at Wesley now, making her point as clear as possible. He could tell that what she was telling him was important. "No-one unarmed must die Wesley, and I mean no-one." Wesley returned her stare and nodded confidently, giving her words a lot of thought. When she was sure that he understood fully she nodded back and turned her attention back to the road.

Wesley became curious as to the purpose of the job and felt it his right to know. "What is the reasoning behind this?" he questioned casually, unsure if he had crossed a line. Fox flicked her gaze straight back on to Wesley the second the words left his mouth. "Well that was something I didn't want to go in to with you but I suppose I'll have to now you asked, I mean I guess you have the right to know." This intrigued Wesley and he sat up in his chair and lent forward, giving her his full attention. "The man who killed your father will be there" she said, her voice cracking slightly. It was the first time Wesley had ever seen her show any ounce of compassion, he could tell that she was not fully over the death of his father, and it was only a couple of days ago. It was something that he had not had time to give much thought. He had always thought his dad was dead anyway so the news that he had died two days ago seemed a little odd to Wesley and he was unsure of how he should react.

One thing that bothered him now that he was thinking about it was that his father was alive and had missed out on his son's life, or more importantly to Wesley he had missed out on his father's life. He knew that his father would not have had much to be proud of him for but he felt robbed of a relationship with his father, especially if he had such a great job. Based on the people he worked for he figured that his dad would be a pretty good person to have around and probably would have made his life a lot more interesting and encouraged him to make something of himself.

The thought that someone had taken away his dad's life when he had obviously been a great man enraged Wesley. It was not a feeling that he was used to or knew how to control and Fox sensed this.

"Whatever your feeling, save it for when we get there". She noticed that he face had become red and he had fallen quiet. She thought that she it was time to give him a break and base a friendship with him if they were going to be working together. "Do you want to talk about it?" she said calmly and compassionately. Wesley wasn't quite sure what to say, it was very unlike Fox to be so caring, but he decided to take full advantage. "I just always thought he had died" he began, his eyes becoming inflamed and red. "The whole time he was living his life and I was living mine and I never even knew" he paused to wipe his eyes dry and looked down. "What was he like?" he asked finally, unable to avoid the question any longer. Fox felt genuine sympathy for Wesley by this time, she could imagine what he was going through. "Your father was a credit to this Fraternity, he was an enforcer of justice and skilled at what he did. His life was indebted to what we believe in and there was nothing he wouldn't do to ensure we got our jobs done." She paused slightly, thinking of the best way to ease Wesley's pain. Eventually she said "He would have been proud of you, you know that don't you?" Wesley smiled through the tears, his head still down. Fox thought it better to leave the matter there; she didn't want to risk upsetting him further, despite the fact that she wanted him to be motivated to kill the man responsible for his father's death, she still needed him to keep a level head.

She left Wesley alone with his thoughts the whole way there, leaving him to straighten himself out and prepare for the task in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

In the five minutes preceding their conversation, Wesley had managed to straighten himself out. He felt slightly embarrassed that he had shown weakness yet again but knew that he couldn't undo it now. He had to focus on the one thing he could do; make sure that the person responsible for cutting such an important life short was dealt with. He needed to send out the signal that such a thing would not be left alone by 'The Fraternity' and that they would avenge every death, injury or inconvenience they suffered, and they would avenge it tenfold.

This was Wesley's chance to do something right, stand up to what he believed in and Fox had successfully motivated him to be completely determined to execute that plan perfectly.

The car came to a crawling halt once more; as the ticking of the engine ceased, there was silence. Finally confident that all traces of the former tears had vanished, Wesley finally raised his head. He looked over to Fox for the next lot of instructions. Fox just looked back at him, remaining gentle, realising that he was fragile. "You ready?" she whispered. "Ready". He replied with confidence, cocking his gun silently and creeping out of the car.

Their entrance to the building surprised Wesley somewhat but he thought better of questioning it, he was more than aware of the planning that went in to a job beforehand. "We are going into the adjacent building" Fox explained as they made their way soundlessly to the back of the neighbouring building. "It's a normal office building; we will be able to get in without being suspected. Going through the front door of the building we need to be in is suicide, we would never make it to the fifth floor." Wesley nodded obediently and followed her.

They made their way subtly through the doors and headed straight for the lift. Fox knew that if their targets had even an inkling that they were heading for them, the stairs would be very dangerous and the chances of getting seen would be dramatically higher.

To their relief the lift was empty and gave them time to prepare further. "Who is this guy?" Wesley questioned, wanting to know every detail of the man's appearance so that he could concentrate on targeting him. "You can't know that yet" she said bluntly, "If I told you that you would go in there and get yourself killed and that wouldn't help anyone. If you don't know which one it was then you will treat them all as a suspect and that will make you wipe them all out." Wesley knew that there was truth in her words but it didn't stop him resenting her for not telling him, it was the guy that killed his father, he had a right to know. He opened his mouth as if to speak but thought twice, he knew that there was nothing to be gained from pleading; it would just slow the process. He needed to go in, kill every armed person in sight and then and only then could he know the man that took his father's life.

Fox suspected that Wesley was hyped so decided to leave him quite, conversation may break his concentration and she wanted him as focused as possible. She looked at the screen, floor 3; she couldn't help but notice the speed at which the lift was travelling. The wait was unbearable, every second they were in the building posed a potential threat and the last thing she wanted was to be let down by a lift.

The strike of a bell poured from the dial of the lift, filling the room. Fox grew tense as the doors began to open. She flicked a warning look at Wesley, telling him to be aware and prepare for the worst. The tenseness from Fox's shoulders slackened when she saw the people about to board the lift. Two young men no older than Wesley, and just as weedy. Fox looked at Wesley, both of them unable to remain serious any longer. They both began to smile widely as they tried to suppress their laughter.

Just as they began to turn their gazes back to the doors of the lift they noticed the men stood directly in front of them, uncomfortably close.

Alarms went off in Wesley's head immediately; the thought of the men posing a threat was no longer funny. It now seemed real.

Fox wasted no time analysing the situation like Wesley did; Wesley had not even processed the information when Fox sprung into action. She dug her heel into the back of the man's knee, causing him to collapse in pain. Due to Wesley's delay his attacker had by this time beaten Wesley around the head with a baseball bat and Wesley was lying groggily on the floor trying to figure out what happened.

This left Fox to fight two men single handed; she was not intimidated by this as she had been up against far worse in her time as an assassin. Without a moment's thought she had withdrawn her knuckle dusters from her belt. She brought her hands together in front of her and swung them outwards as harshly as possible. The men fell to the floor the instant they collided with their temples. The force Fox had put behind them leaving them no chance. She then made her way over to Wesley; she needed him to get up. If they were going to pull the job of she needed him there, alert and amped. She picked up his head as he had trouble lifting it himself and he let out a groan as she rested it on her knee. She pulled out a length of tissue and handed it to him. "Here, clean yourself up". Wesley took the tissue and pressed it on the weeping cut above his eyebrow, wincing as he did so. "If you can't take the heat of two guys with bats, how are you going to bear up against a whole roomful of guys with guns?" She began to lose faith in him once more. "They won't be expecting us." Wesley said to him defence, whilst spitting out a clot of blood. "And besides, we will be prepared. They caught me off guard." Fox didn't buy any of it, "Has it ever crossed your mind that we are not the only ones looking to kill people?" the sympathetic tone in her voice had vanished. 

"Sometimes things are going to happen that you don't expect but I need you to be ready for that. I can't keep bailing you out Wesley."

Wesley was tired of feeling like the new guy; he seemed to be the only one proud of the improvement he had made in only 2 days. He knew telling her this would do him no favours so decided that he would just have to show her that he was capable when they reached the 5th floor. That wouldn't be a struggle for him as he had all the motivation he needed to succeed.


	16. Chapter 16

The atmosphere in the lift was tense now; not between the two but at the job in hand. The potential risks had been illustrated by their attackers and this made Wesley especially unnerved and restless. He grasped his gun tightly, his arms rigidly by his side.

Fox was also apprehensive but knew how to deal with it. She also had the added burden of looking after Wesley and keeping him on track.

As the lift doors slid open, both Wesley and Fox tried to conceal their guns, but still having them at the ready if they needed them. To their relief their entrance didn't appear to faze anyone; they were careful not to feel too comfortable, should there be a spontaneous attack. They headed straight for the opposing end of the room where a window was visible. Wesley had assumed that it was their only gateway to the next building. He also knew that they had to get there quickly to minimize their chances of failure.

They just walked quickly yet subtly across the office; their heads facing forward, their eyes darting to all corners of the room looking for any threats.

As they got to the balcony Fox looked down at Wesley for one last time before they went ahead. Her gaze contained within it everything she wanted to say but had no time to. Wesley understood completely. He knew that she was sorry about his father and that they were doing this for his sake as well as their own. He also knew how important the next few minutes would be. Taking all this into account he ran as fast as he could at the window in front of him, kicking his legs out straight to clear the balcony and smash the glass successfully.

Before he had even hit the floor or even broken the glass his guns were in hand and loaded, he released the safety catch while he was in the air and started firing moments before his feet touched the floor. His hands were darting about, reaching all angles, as was his head. A look of sheer concentration and determination painted across his face. His targets stood no chance as his anger grew, they had no time to even register him before a number of them were shot dead.

The second his feet had hit the floor he began to run down the aisle, his arms crossing and uncrossing in sync. His head shook from side to side steadily, as he scanned the room for all possible targets. He surprised himself at how accurate he was at only shooting the armed threats. To his knowledge he had shot no-one who didn't want to shoot him and as he remembered the sincerity on Fox's face when she told him just how important that was, he found himself relieved and careful to maintain his accuracy.

The screams of innocent bystanders within the office could be heard from under the desks but Wesley had no trouble blocking it out. He was confident that they wouldn't be hurt.

As he reached the end of the aisle and his gunfire ceased the room fell silent. Wesley spun around to scan the room once more and began to grin as he realised that not a single thing stirred. He walked back up the aisle to see scores of office staff, blatantly ignorant to the work of their peers and therefore ignorant to the reasons behind Wesley's attack.

Wesley felt smug by this point, his whole life he had felt intimidated by someone and those around him saw him as something they could step on. But now he was in complete control and people feared him. It wasn't the fear that made Wesley smile, he didn't like the idea that people felt unsafe around him, he just enjoyed not being of the lowest rank within the room.

As seconds past and numerous and terrified heads began to immerge from beneath the desks Wesley found himself needing to comfort them. He didn't have the ability to talk as if he was important and didn't think that the people would care. "I won't hurt anyone else" he promised, "I have no problem with you people, feel free to get back to whatever you were doing." With that he began to walk to the end of the room, towards the broken window.


	17. Chapter 17

Wesley felt his grip slackening around the rope they made their way across the street. The hostage was tied at the hands and feet with ropes, Wesley had hold of the leg ropes, Fox the hand ropes. Wesley's shoulders were hunched and his feet shimmied across the floor. Each step he took his feet barely lifter the floor. He didn't want to drop him that would be embarrassing after everything he had achieved; it would seem pathetic if he couldn't carry the weight of an average sized man whilst sharing the weight with someone else. Wesley's only option was to get there quickly, before his fingers had the chance to slip any further. His teeth were gritted together as he puffed air harshly through them in concentration.

It couldn't come soon enough when they eventually reached the car. As they threw the hostage into the boot of the car Wesley subtly clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to relief some of the pain and allowing the blood to flow back. "Get in" Fox said in briskly.

Fox slammed the door hard behind her and switched the radio on, cranking the volume to full blast to drown out the muffled screams of panic and protest coming from the boot. She grinned widely, the adrenaline of the job indulging her. She looked across at Wesley and began to laugh joyfully. As he gazed back at her he found her laugh to be infectious and began to smile also. "Great isn't it?" she beamed, "What's that?" he questioned, maintaining the smile. "Living" she laughed, "Living". Wesley broke in to a steady laugh and found himself agreeing with her. He had truly begun to enjoy his life and it was something he had always longed for. Things had taken an exciting turn for Wesley and his life was better than ever.

--

The sound of compressing gravel echoed of the surrounding buildings as the car reached a halt. Fox got out swiftly and popped open the boot of the car open to reveal the quivering wreck of a man inside it. Wesley could detect no sign of sympathy in Fox's expression as he approached the boot and was presented with the image of the man.

He too found it difficult to feel anything, with the knowledge of the man's actions. He helped Fox lift him out of the car and they carried him inside. Wesley again had the man's feet and Fox took his arms. They had the man under their arms, carrying him as if he was more object than human.

As they reached the top of the stairs Fox kicked the door open and they let the man slip from their grip, leaving him in a defenceless heap on the grimy unclean floor.

Sloan was made aware of their presence and made his way towards them. He looked down on the man, sporting a condescending rather than sympathetic expression.

"This our guy?" he asked calmly. Wesley , feeling more at home, felt able to answer. "This is him" he replied, giving him a sly kick in the ribs. The man let out an effortless groan, unable to manage much magnitude. Sloan didn't seem to mind or even notice Wesley's attempt to fit in, he simply added "Bring him through!"


	18. Chapter 18

Wesley grabbed the front of the man's t-shirt, who by this point was too drained to put up a fight. He used his hold on the man to drag him across the dust-ridden floor and into the adjacent room, where Sloan was making his way to. As Wesley dragged the man through the door, Fox followed and closed it tightly; Sloan made his way to the back of the room. The chair Wesley had been tied too previously remained in its position under the window, Wesley's blood still evident.

Sloan approached the man, duck tape and rope in his hands and motioned Wesley to position their hostage onto the chair. Wesley used the front of the man's t-shirt once more to hoist him up onto the chair. His head hung heavily as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Wesley helped Sloan to strap his mouth and bind him to the chair, as Fox watched on nodding her head approvingly. She had noticed how Wesley had changed since their time alone together and she knew now that it had paid off. He had finally stopped asking for guidance and he seemed to know what to do without being told. He was finally part of the team.

Sloan stood before the man and wrenched his head up to face him. "You know why your here so let's keep this as painless as possible" Sloan sighed impatiently. The man's body language instantly indicated to Wesley that he was not going to cooperate. He was shaking steadily yet profusely and he was unable to look Sloan in the eye, despite the angle at which his head was being held in. This told Wesley that the man feared the moments ahead as he knew that 'The Fraternity' was not going to let it drop easily.

Moments passed as the three assassins stood awaiting a response. They were presented with silence, silence and a wreck of a man quivering with terror before them.

Sloan's patience was none existent and Wesley suspected that he came across this situation regularly and that they were by no means pleasurable. He could also imagine that the people that withheld the information had powerful people behind them and therefore would not soften to 'The Fraternity's' demands easily.

Sloan kicked the leg of the chair fiercely, his face millimetres from his hostage. The man let out a whimper, unable to contain his sheer fright. "Look man, you know as well as I do that I can't help you, I'd be as good as dead." Utter desperation caused his voice to crack. "And you know as well as I do that there is no way that you are going to make it through the next week if you don't tell us everything you know" Sloan replied, returning back to his calm state.

The man began to sob hysterically, a mixture of sweat and tears rolling down his face. Fox began to smile; enjoying the man's suffering a bit too much. Wesley couldn't help but laugh along, for a split second it felt wrong, considering the fact that not 72 hours ago he was in a similar situation but this feeling didn't stay for long. The realisation of what the man had done clouded over any guilt or sympathy he felt for the man and allowed him to enjoy the sight of the man being brought down a peg or two.


	19. Chapter 19

Fox motioned Wesley to the door, "We don't need to be here" she said calmly, "There are other things we could be doing." Wesley knew that this was a simple statement but it didn't stop his feelings for Fox coming flooding back to him. With all the strain he had been under with trying to catch his father's killer he had been forced to forget it temporarily, he had needed to keep a level head when working with her under stressful circumstances. But this was no longer a stressful circumstance; the man in question had been caught and they were on their way out of the room anyway.

He felt slightly ashamed by his thoughts sometimes; he knew that he should have his mind on other things, more important things but he couldn't help himself. As he watched Fox walk out of the room and down the stairs his concentration was broken by a ground breaking sound echoing from the room he had just left. He used the excuse of closing the door to take a quick glance before the door was completely closed. He saw Sloan towering over the man's chair; that had by this time been kicked over so that he was lying on the floor. When Sloan had kicked the chair over the man had fallen on top of his hands that were bound behind him, breaking his wrist. He had screamed out hysterically but this did not make Sloan soften an inch, he simply continued to walk towards him, a strong lock between their eyes remained. Wesley closed the door.

He ran down the corridor to catch up to Fox, still unable to feel any sympathy for the man being tortured. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he found himself right behind her and able to smell her. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to steady his racing heartbeat and wishing he could stop the feelings he had towards her, knowing that they weren't practical nor appropriate. Despite their shared experience he was under the impression that he had got more out of it than she had. She had not shown any signs of reciprocating feeling since and even at the time she seemed only half as interested as him.

But still he couldn't stop himself feeling drawn to her, and she sensed this. Everything she had expected their shared moments to achieve had been achieved. In fact Wesley had far exceeded her expectations. He had not shown any signs of weakness since and he appeared totally committed and determined to succeed, and this made her job all the easier. He was like a lovesick puppy, although he did his best to hide it, she knew. She had been trained to know what people were thinking and it was clear to her. In a way she liked the idea of him feeling that way, although originally it was just part of the job. Her feelings were nowhere near the level of Wesley's but they never could be. Her life experiences had toughened her and made her incapable of growing too attached to any giving person, as many close to her had been killed or caused her pain, be it physically or emotionally. Despite this, Wesley had found a place in her heart and she liked his softness and naivety. All her life she had been surrounded by people who were violent and volatile and Wesley was far from either. She was as fascinated by him as he was by her, this was due to how totally different they both were and how much they could learn from each other.

Wesley shuffled about awkwardly in his seat, trying to imagine what their next job would be. Fox glanced over, "You alright?" she questioned, noticing Wesley's troubled expression. Wesley suddenly became aware that he appeared nervous and quickly rectified his position. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied with a faint smile. He pulled out his gun from his belt and began to check it, to avoid sitting awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hand.

Fox wasted no time and pulled the car out and headed for their next destination.

Fox approached the car and got in; Wesley made his way to the passenger seat and did the same. He made an effort not to ask where they were going, he wanted to appear calm and accustomed to how things worked with 'The Company' and therefore he felt that he should not ask. Fox noticed this immediately and smiled to herself. Every Job they had had together so far began with an influx of questions from Wesley. She realised how much Wesley had learnt since he had arrived with the company, only weeks before and she was highly impressed. Never before had they had to train an assassin so quickly. It usually took months to get them to the level that Wesley was now at. He had shown solid determination during training and it had all paid off.


	20. Chapter 20

After a surprisingly un-awkward drive with light-hearted conversation Fox pulled the car into a car park. "Right, here we are" she said with a smile. "And...Where is here?" Wesley questioned, finally deeming it appropriate to ask. "Get out and I'll show you" she teased, making her way out of the car park. Wesley could only follow, and contemplate what this was all about. It seemed a lot less formal and tense than the jobs they had done in the past and Wesley was beginning to wonder whether this was a job at all.

As they made their way around the corner Wesley noticed the same rustic, abandoned look of the previous places he had been taken, about the building that confronted him. He knew that there was no use in asking for an explanation again so just followed, taking as much of the view of the building in as possible.

As Fox wrenched the rusted, heavy metal door open, she motioned Wesley to enter. He made his way cautiously up the darkened, dust ridden steps and came to a halt at the top, waiting for Fox to join him.

She eventually caught up with Wesley and slid the door open to reveal a room that resembled a spa more than anything else. "We thought that with all the changes you had been through lately you needed some time to reflect. Call it a kind of cleansing" she explained, through a gentle smile. Wesley slowly turned, taking in everything he could within the room; a smile soon emerged on his face too. "Figured you could use some time to yourself" she finished.

Wesley didn't need persuading, he noticed a number of people he had seen back in training, The exterminator and The Repairman were but two of them. The brought back many painful memories for him; he knew that they were all relevant to his success but they had put him through some hard times to get him where he was. He was relieved to be in such a cleansing place as he saw them, otherwise he could have been concerned for his well-being once more.

With no further hesitation he pulled his shirt over his head and headed straight for the hot tub in the corner of the room. Judging by the look on The Exterminator's face, and the fact that he was shaking his head, chuckling, told Wesley that had misread the situation.

"You don't get to use the hot tub yet" he chuckled, offering his hand to help Wesley out of the tub. "You're heading for the wax before anything else." He pointed to the presently empty pool shaped pit in the floor and signalled for Wesley to get in.

He looked up to Fox for the go ahead, he had learnt that she was a figure that he could trust, and with his past experience with The Exterminator and the fact that he no longer needed training, he thought it safer to check with Fox first. She simply nodded as he lowered himself into the pit, wearing only a pair of pale blue boxers. A slightly distrusting expression forced its way to Wesley's face, as he grew increasingly uncomfortable in The Exterminators presence. "Look man, you need to relax" he whispered, trying to suppress a laugh. "That stuff is in the past now, it was all for your own good anyway. Seriously you need to loosen up man. Luckily, you're in just the right place to do that." He grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Wesley closed his eyes with dread; he had visited The Exterminator many times and had never enjoyed the experience. He couldn't see how he could possibly relax around someone that not only tortured people as a job (whether it be for their own good or not), but also enjoyed it. He didn't know what he was capable of. At least he had the comfort of knowing that Fox was still around should things get out of hand. "This really won't work unless you loosen up" The Exterminator chuckled once more.

Wesley gave out a startled jolt as The Repairman made his way into his vision; he had forgotten that he had been stood in the corner when he entered. He too was laughing at how uptight Wesley was, "Something tells me that you are gonna benefit a lot more from this than we originally thought" he chuckled in his Cockney accent. "You trust me now don't you?"

Wesley had found it impossible to bear any grudge against The Repairman after he had finally managed to get the upper hand during the last of his training fights. Up until that point he had been on the receiving end of far too many hits, up until the point that he had been drifting in and out of consciousness. This had become a regular thing for him since he had arrived and for some reason, that day, something inside him just snapped. The tables had turned and within seconds, The Repairman was face down, in a pool of his own blood. Wesley had instantly felt guilty but was just relieved that it had stopped. Now that he felt that they were even, he had even grown to like The Repairman to an extent.

"Yeah" he eventually replied, nodding his head nervously."Well then, stay still" he instructed, as he and The Exterminator slowly began to pour the steaming wax into the bottom of the pit, submerging Wesley's bare, bony feet. Wesley began to scream as the heat from the wax melted into his skin. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? THAT'S FUCKING HOT!" he began to lift his feet up high, kicking them upwards to keep them out of the wax for as long as possible each time. Eventually he used the strength of his arms and shoulders to suspend himself from the side, his legs bent and out of the reach of the wax.

They instantly lifted the bucket away when Wesley first began to protest. This happened every time so they had come to expect it. "I said stay still" The Repairman recalled, slightly irritated. "You also said this was supposed to be fucking relaxing" Wesley snapped, "looks like you were wrong on both counts." The Repairman rolled his eyes, "look, we're gonna do this again, do you think you'll be able to stay still?" Wesley looked down at the fumes of evaporating wax, radiating off of the pit floor. "What good is this possibly gonna do me?" he questioned, calming slightly. "Like I said before, personal cleansing and reflection, now are you gonna stay still or not?" he had lost any remaining patience by this point.

Wesley took one last look into the wax and nodded his head reluctantly. "It burns more if you move; If you stay still you will feel the benefits within minutes. It's about overcoming the pain, and finding a place in your mind that you can go to, that makes anything happening around you not matter. Most people don't know that place is there Wesley you are gonna go there, you're gonna find it." The Repairman had become deadly serious; Wesley could tell that this was something he had a lot of respect for. He stared at him, blankly, unable to comprehend what he was being told. "Once you find that place Wesley, you'll be able to overcome an obstacle this job or even life throws at you." With this he signalled for Wesley to get back into the pit. Wesley squinted his eyes together, dreading what he was about to do, but knowing that he would have to. He knew that they weren't going to let him just walk away, either way he was getting in the wax, it was just a matter of how much 'persuasion' he would need before doing so. He thought it easier to just do as they say now, and avoid any other hassle. Plus he liked the idea of what they were proposing; he had a lot of things he needed to block out and he was sure that he would have a lot more as time went on. He knew that this was something he had to do.

Slowly he began to lower his legs; when they were hovering just above the surface of the wax he let his arms go limp, removing any support they had on him, sending his feet straight into the wax once more. He was determined not to make a sound, he had listened to what The Repairman had told him and he just wanted to block everything out as soon as possible. This was easier said than done as it was impossible to ignore the pain for the first 10 seconds, it just overwhelmed him. He squinted his eyes tightly and blew air out harshly through tight lips. His breathing grew drastically heavier as sweat began to run down his reddened face.

As the first torturous seconds past he found himself able to get used to the pain. He was even unaware that the tub was filling as he slipped into a comatose like state as he tried to reach the place that would allow him to forget the pain altogether.


	22. Chapter 22

Wesley explored his mind like he never thought possible, reached places he didn't know were there. He unleashed inside himself dreams, ambitions, memories and ideas that a life time of habit had taught him to block out. He felt like he was floating, flying through nothingness. For the first time he didn't have to care about anything. His mind was his own and he finally had the opportunity to look at himself, within himself and find out who he really was; this was how he chose to use his time anyway.

As he began to open his eyes he became aware that this wasn't as easy as he had previously found it. As he opened them fully he noticed as thick blanket of white, smudged across his vision. In his groggy state it took him a substantial amount of time to even consider doing anything about it or trying to work out what it was. As he finally attempted to raise his arm, to remove whatever was blocking his vision, he realised that this was impossible.

Without being able to see, a wide range of ideas circled his imagination as to what was causing him to not be able to move his arm. As the seconds passed, he grew increasingly concerned as he learnt that he couldn't move any part of his body, apart from his face muscles. He thought it best to find out exactly what situation he was in before he panicked so began to flutter his eyelashes, hoping to remove some of whatever was coating them. With perseverance his plan worked; white flakes began to rain from his lashes, the more they did so, the better his vision became, until he was greeted with The Exterminators face, inches from his own. Wesley screamed, startled by his sudden appearance. He then noticed that his body was encased in the substance that had been coating his eyebrows. He felt like one of those people who had been cryogenically frozen. He was covered in the stuff, his body floating in the hardened material, when suddenly it all came back to him. He remembered stepping into the wax and having The Exterminator and The Repairman pour more over him. He could only assume that it was the same stuff he was now held in. He also remembered being told to find a place within his mind that would block the pain. He recalled the intense pain of the hot wax and also how it had just disappeared. He began to laugh joyfully as he realised that he must have done what he had set out to achieve.

"You did it then?" The Exterminator questioned, without a need for an answer. Wesley smiled through a complex expression, as he recalled the experience. "It... it was so weird" he began, contemplating how he could possibly explain it. "It was like...one minute the pain was there and the next it was just...well...gone. And the next thing I know I wake up here." "And how do you feel?" The Exterminator questioned, keen to know if the exercise had worked. "I feel...I...I feel good" he sighed, as he felt the heat of the still warm wax, warming against his skin. The feeling of just floating relaxed him. The Exterminator jumped to his feet, clapping his hands together, "Right, lets press on" he said impatiently. He pulled out a rather large blade and knelt down next to the pit. He began cutting in to the soft, warm wax. He cut around Wesley's limbs until, eventually, he could just about manage to climb out, hard 

clumps of wax clinging to his skin all over. "Right, to the sauna." The Exterminator said, pointing towards the adjacent room. "What's that gonna do?" Wesley enquired. "That'll shift the wax so we can press on" he replied, "You can't be in there long though, we have other stuff we need to cover."

Hours later Fox returned to find Wesley asleep in the Jacuzzi tub in the corner of the room. She couldn't help but smile, his skin was still an angry red colour where the intense heat of the wax had deeply and severely burnt his skin, but he looked so relaxed, more relaxed than he had ever looked, and this told her that he could survive the worst that they could throw at him. This made her certain of his dedication and ability. She began to slide her clothes of, until she reached her jet black bikini and slid into the tub next to him. She sat and watched his limp head bobbing up and down on the water's surface with the bubbles. She eventually let her head float on the water's surface also, allowing her to relieve any built up anxiety or stress she had.

It was at least 10 minutes before he awoke to find her sat closely beside him. He instantly regretted being asleep in her presence. He sat up sharply and began to rub his eyes, waking himself up as quickly as possible "I'm sorry" he began "I didn't know you were there." She smiled, her head still floating, "Hey, don't worry about it, you're here to relax."

Wesley had tried to remember how stunning her face looked close up but the vision had faded since. He had even wondered if it had all been in his head, due to the intensity of the moment, but now that their faces were inches apart once more all doubt of her absolute beauty was removed.


	23. Chapter 23

Wesley didn't know what to make of their relationship. She seemed to be so hot and cold. He knew that the job was mostly to blame but it just felt so weird. It was like she was two different people. Nevertheless he couldn't say that this put him off. He was just infatuated with her, she was so mysterious and yet so laid back at times and he just enjoyed being in her company. He found that when they weren't under the intense pressure of their job, they actually got on really well. He saw that within her was a gentle person that just wanted to be loved.

"So how are you feeling?"She questioned gently, Wesley looked down at his flaking crimson body and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Well put it this way, I'm never eating another lobster" he chuckled. Fox grinned, looking deep in to Wesley's eyes. "Are you sure your o.k. with all this?" She had grown genuinely close to Wesley, she no longer saw him as the irritating student that they were dragging kicking and screaming into working for them. She saw him as a close friend; she had a real fondness for him. She cared about how he felt about the job and didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do. Again Wesley looked down at his body, "Does this look like I'm serious?" he joked, "Would I go through that if I was thinking about going back to the office?" She looked down at his skin and broke into a laugh. She brought her hand out of the water and brought it gently to rest on his chest. He let out a gasp of discomfort as her hand touched his skin, but he didn't want her to remove it. She went to do so but he brought it back to rest with his own. "Oh my god" she said softly, still laughing steadily. Wesley couldn't help but laugh too; he looked like a dead lobster. "They were serious about that wax huh?" she teased, as she felt the heat radiating from his skin. "Ah well, when they're dealing with the likes of me they are gonna have to up their game." He joked. His smile evaporated when he noticed the intense stare that Fox was giving him; a gentle look about her. Wesley took this as permission to make a move and began to bring his face closer to hers. He could feel the softness of her breath against his face and he closed his eyes, careful not to stare.

As their lips touched he felt a lift; the lift that he had craved since their first kiss. She unlocked feelings inside him that no amount of Fraternity training could teach him. What was even better for him is that he felt that he could be himself with her, like he didn't have to hide anything. After all she was currently kissing him with a skin colour that was more red than white. He just felt a real connection with her that took their relationship to a new level.

On Fox's part, a life time of being mistreated by those close to her had hardened her. It had forced her to be weary and mistrustful of everyone she came across, but with Wesley she couldn't help herself. It was more than obvious to her that before he joined them he didn't have a violent bone in his body. Even more comforting was the fact that she knew that he was only carrying out the missions because he knew it was for the greater good. Her feelings for him clouded over any fears of getting close to him.

As they kissed softly yet playfully the rest of the room became non-existent to them. They were just focused on one another. Fox sat herself on Wesley's lap as she decided that she would be staying put for longer than she first anticipated. Wesley stroked her leg softly and affectionately as their kiss grew more passionate. Wesley didn't want the moment to end; to him Fox wasn't like any girl he had ever met. He just wanted to be around her as much as possible and right now was how he wanted things between them to be.

Wesley broke the kiss, a teasing smile across his lips. He just looked at her adoringly, taking mental photographs. This was a moment he never wanted to forget. He wouldn't allow himself to forget it. He knew that this would be something he would reply in his head for days to come. Their first intimate encounter had been so flustered and brief that he barely had time to realise what had happened. It just seemed to be a blur. But this time he was ready and he was determined to enjoy every sweet second. H

He leaned forward to resume the kiss once more; as their lips were just set to touch, a voice they both so clearly recognised forced them to end their embrace. A surge of fear overcame Wesley. He didn't know what Sloan's views on what he had walked in on would be. Unbeknown to him, Fox was in an even bigger panic. She froze, unable to think of a way to explain herself.

Sloan had stopped mid sentence, obviously taken back by what he saw. The seconds of silence seemed to drag on, up until the point that the anticipation got too much for him. He slowly and reluctantly looked up, looking to Sloan's face to judge the extent of the trouble he was in. As his eyes eventually met Sloan's he quickly guessed that things were pretty bad. His suspicions were all to clearly confirmed as he noticed the expression on Fox's face.

Still Sloan said nothing, he just stared into Wesley's eyes, Wesley could only assume he was waiting for an explanation. "Look, Sloan..." Wesley stuttered, he was all too grateful that Sloan interrupted him because he had no idea what he would have said next.

"Fox" he said sternly, the pair sat silently, like children being told off by their parents, "get dressed and come with me"


	24. Chapter 24

As Fox climbed out the pool she exchanged a look with Wesley. He was torn between staying put and following, unsure of whether his presence would provoke the matter. Also there was the fact that Sloan had called her away, this made him think that his presence was not required.

Despite this, he felt that it was as much his fault as hers, and therefore he felt that he should be there for her. He made to get out of the pool after Fox but she signalled for him to stay put. He sunk back into the water, letting out a defeated sigh. He was nervous for her but respected her wish. He waited for her to disappear behind the door and climbed out. He felt that it would ease the situation if he got properly dressed for when Sloan came back in.

As Fox closed the door behind her she stared at the floor, not wanting to meet Sloan's intense stare. "Do you want to tell me what the hell just happened?" his voice was quiet but it cracked under his anger. "Because I know it wasn't what it looked like." Fox knew that Sloan knew the situation. It was just his way of dealing with his anger. The truth was not ever going to be an option; she knew that Sloan would not stand for it. She also knew that she would never see Wesley again if he knew. Her mind was going a mile a minute; she couldn't bear to lose Wes so soon. Not now. "He was having doubts" she finally managed to say, Sloan stared on, forcing more of an explanation out of her. "so...I gave him an incentive to stay" she continued, "What? You didn't think that was for my benefit did you?" she said through fake laughter. "I mean seriously Sloan, I wouldn't jeopardise my position like that, especially not for some scrawny misfit." She chuckled once more, this time the laughter was more natural as she remembered Wesley burnt skin. Her laugh faded to a smile as she remembered how he had held her hand to his skin, despite the discomfort it caused him.

She looked to Sloan, desperate for him to put her out of her misery.

After some careful consideration his expression began to soften until eventually a smile emerged. "Is he on board now?" he questioned through a slight chuckle. She hit him playfully; "Would you be?" he laughed once more and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I doubted you. Let's just say it caught me by surprise." "Hey, don't worry about it. If I ever let myself go that much, promise me you'll shoot me." She joked reluctantly, to seal the deal.

It pained her to put Wesley down but it would be nothing compared to the pain of losing him. "That bad huh?" Sloan questioned as Fox made her way back into the room. Sloan thought it best to leave Fox to her conquest of 'converting Wesley', much to Fox's delight.

The second she walked in to see Wesley buttoning his trousers, shirt open and wet hair she began to smile once more. He looked so sweet to her, especially with the petrified expression. "Don't look so worried" she smiled, "What did you tell him?" he blurted, desperate for her to tell him that it was all ok. "I told him that you were having doubts and that what he witnessed was just my powers of persuasion." Wesley began to grin, "I basically had to tell him that it made me gag" she confessed. Wesley looked deep into her eyes, "And?" he began, "does it?"

She pulled grabbed the front of his opened shirt and pulled him in for yet another deep kiss. Eventually pulling away she resumed her deep gaze, "What do you think?" he let out an embarrassed smile and stared at his feet. "You have to play along though." She told him, "As far as he is concerned I am stringing you along and you're just some love sick puppy. So, play along." "That shouldn't be too hard" he blushed, brushing his hand against hers.


	25. Chapter 25

"So, do you feel relaxed?" Fox asked softly. "I do now you've put me out of my misery" he replied, "I nearly had a fucking heart attack when Sloan came in." Fox couldn't suppress her laughter, shortly after Wesley gave in too. "Exciting though wasn't it?" she teased. "No" he laughed, "being scared shitless is not exciting." She ran her hands through his wet hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "Well, Foxy sorted it." She teased in a patronising tone. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can't stay here forever; we have a job to do" she reminded him, eventually managing to stretch her thoughts beyond anything but Wesley, for the first time since she had arrived. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Wesley admitted. He wanted to stay there longer but knew that it would blow their cover and interfere with their job if they did. He had just felt that their relationship had come such a long way in such a short time. He had really felt that he was able to open up to her, and he was confident that she knew just how much he had fallen for her. He had realised how much she had softened around him also. She wasn't like it with anyone else; she had built a real barrier and wouldn't let anyone in. Wesley knew that she wouldn't have let him get so close unless she was 100 serious, she wouldn't risk being hurt again.

Fox walked toward the door, forcing Wesley to follow. They exchanged one last affectionate glance before Fox opened the door and walked through it.

The drive back was considerably less awkward than the drive there. Wesley felt that he knew Fox better as a person so felt more comfortable in her presence. "So, how did you get involved with all this?" Wesley asked, genuinely intrigued. He had been dying to know more about her since he first met her but now he finally had the confidence to ask. "Well, let's just say I was directly affected by 'The Fraternity's' faults as a child, when I found out that what happened was down to a weakness within it and was offered a place, I was determined to make a difference.

Wesley could see that she had painful memories locked away inside her. He also suspected that life had forced her to move on from them without recovering. He guessed that she had never had a shoulder to cry on so aimed to change that. "What happened?" he asked, sensing that it was something that she needed to get off her chest, release after years of being tormented by it. He could tell by her expression and how glazed and tearful her eyes had become. She squinted her eyes tightly to release the tears and opened her mouth to speak, clearly unsure of where to begin. Her hand was gripped tightly around the wheel to the point that her knuckles had whitened. "One summer, when I was about 12, I was home with my older brothers while my parents had gone grocery shopping" she began, welling up at the pure memory of it. "I was never all that close to my brothers, what with the difference in gender and the age 

gap, so I was in my room playing while they were down stairs. I heard my parents come home but immediately after I heard their voice I heard gunshots, followed by my brother's screams." A single tear ran down her cheek. "After the next two gunshots the room fell quiet. I heard the door slam but I was too petrified to move for at least an hour. I just lay under my covers with my eyes closed until I was sure that whoever it was had left. I ran downstairs petrified at the thought of what I might see. The fact that I hadn't heard a sound in an hour wasn't exactly reassuring either." The tears were streaming down her face by this point, and she turned her head away. Wesley could tell she was embarrassed that she had shown such weakness by letting her heartbreak show. It was getting too painful for her to discuss any further so she kept it brief. "Let's just say I was in care until I was 16. As soon as I was old enough to get away from my foster parents I did. That's when I met Sloan and he explained to me that the man responsible for killing my family was only alive because a member of 'The Fraternity' had missed him as their target. I knew that from that moment I had to avenge my family and prevent it happening to anyone else."

She fell silent and Wesley knew that she could not discuss it any further. "I'm so sorry" he comforted, putting his hand on hers. "I'm here, whenever you need me. For what it's worth. You've got me" he smiled, rubbing her tears away with his thumb. She smiled through the tears, the wounds would never heal but Wesley had certainly helped. It was a weight lifted.


	26. Chapter 26

As they pulled up to the Factory Fox took a couple of seconds to compose herself. "You alright?" Wesley asked, Fox checked her face in the wind mirror, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she smiled, "Just let me redo my makeup or they'll know something's up." "Should I go in now then? I don't want them to keep seeing us together all the time. We can't be too careful." "Yeah, good idea" she said, now applying eyeliner.

Wesley hopped out the car and sprinted towards the canteen, aiming to create as much of a time gap between his entrance and Fox's as possible. When he arrived he was noticed Sloan and The Repairman sat at one of the tables, paper spread out in front of them. "Hey" Wesley greeted, as he made his way over. He tried to seem perkier than normal for Sloan's benefit, too back up Fox's story but without being too obvious as he was meant to be aware that Sloan was supposedly angry.

Sloan began to gather all the paper into a pile quickly, almost as if to prevent Wesley from seeing it. "Wesley!" Sloan said in a friendly tone, to distract him from the paper. "Nice to see you. Are you ready for your next assignment?" he rested his hand on Wesley's shoulder as he walked next to him, forcing him to follow his path. Sloan looked over his shoulder, nodding at the repairman, who Wesley noticed had collected the papers and walked in the opposite direction. "Um...Yeah, yeah sure" Wesley replied, slightly distracted by the repairman. "Who is it?" Sloan passed Wesley an envelope, a single piece of paper inside it. Wesley pulled it out, scanning the sheet for the name. "Darnell Miller?" "Darnell Miller!" Sloan confirmed, patting Wesley's shoulder firmly before letting go. "Report back to me when it's done." With this he turned on his heal and walked back in the same direction they had came from. The same direction as The Repairman.

Slightly confused by the strange behaviour Wesley left for his next task, before Fox even entered the room.

Fox had meant to leave the car but could not bring herself too. She couldn't believe what she had got herself in to. She barely knew Wesley and she realised that although her feelings for him were stronger than anything she had felt before, she could not let it get in the way of her job. She knew firsthand the importance of each target being taken out and she feared that Wesley would cloud her thoughts. She had already lied to Sloan and this was something she knew couldn't continue. How could she be so selfish and put her own needs before orders of fate. She knew now that she to put the brakes on with Wesley, it wouldn't be easy but it was something she had to do, for the sake of innocent people like she had once been.

A single tear ran down her face once more, this time at the thought of losing something she had never experienced before, but had grown to crave, Love.

Wesley walked past the car on the way out and expected to see it empty. It was only on closer examination that he realised that Fox was still in it. He made his way round to the window and crouched at it, so his head was just below Fox's level. "Why are you st.." he was stopped in his tracks as he saw her expression. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, concerned. Fox couldn't bear to look at him, it was hard enough as it was and she needed to appear serious. "Nothing." She replied in fake confidence, "I just think that we need to call it a day" she began, refraining from letting her voice tremble."I just got carried away. I was feeling venerable, lonely and you were just there I guess." Wesley was stunned, that was the last thing he expected to hear. It had all felt too real for it to be a lie. "So what are you saying? That what Sloan thinks is right? You're just using me to do your dirty work is that it?" he replied, clearly upset and agitated. "No, nothing like that" she replied, still looking at her feet, tears welling in her eyes as she heard the heartbreak in his voice. "I guess with all the time we've been spending together I just felt close to you. It's not something I'm used to so I guess I mistook my feelings for something else." He said through tightly lips to prevent them from shaking. Wesley stood up and gritted his teeth, doing everything within his power to hide his upset from her. Reluctant to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had affected him. He just slowly backed away from the car before eventually turning around.

The second his back was turned he released the thick blanket of tears that had formed in his eyes, along with all his emotions as he continued to walk out of the gates, heading to his next assignment.


	27. Chapter 27

Wesley's head was a total mess. With all the change he had experienced he finally felt that he settled, that he could feel at home with the people he worked for but that feeling had just been shattered into a thousand pieces. Why had she done that to him? She had lead him on purely for The Fraternity's gain. That, in his eyes made her no better than a hooker.

He was in no state to do his job but this didn't stop him. He felt so used and had so much anger he needed to vent. He planned to do this on his next job. He climbed in to one of The Fraternity's cars and made his way to the mall.

Fox climbed out of the car, her face finally in a presentable state. She had decided that she needed to forget Wesley. He was just one person. Everything had happened so fast and in such a short space of time. With all this in mind she had managed to convince herself that she had not grown too attached to him.

She walked into and through that Canteen and into Sloan's office, where he was sat eating his lunch. "Fox, good to see you." He smiled, offering her a seat. She remained standing, "No, it's ok, I'm not staying. Do you have my next assignment?" she questioned bluntly. "I have something different for you to do." He began, "something doesn't feel right about Wesley's target. I think they could be ready for him when he gets there. I need you to go as backup."

Fox felt her heart drop. That was the last thing either of them needed. She didn't want to anywhere near Wesley. Despite her confusion, she didn't want to hurt him. Being there would make it seem that she was rubbing it in. She knew she had to go. After all, his life may be in danger. To not go she would have to provide a valuable reason and she didn't want Sloan to know any of it. She didn't want to be held responsible for Wesley's emotional state or be banished from The Fraternity for her misconduct. She would just have to go.

As Wesley pulled up to the mall he realised that the gates were shut. Considering it was 11pm that was hardly surprising but he had not noticed the time until now. His target sheet stated that his target would be in the Internet Cafe. Wesley jumped the gates and walked to the 2nd floor. He was making much more noise than needed. When he jumped the gate he had made a huge echoing sound as the gate banged against the hinge. He didn't care anymore. He knew that he would be a lot more agile and trained than 

any civilian from an internet cafe. Either way the guy was going to die, whether he knew it was coming or not.

As he walked along he noticed the internet cafe up ahead and began to sprint, his gun raised in front of him. He poked his head through the door, along with his gun and saw his target sat at the back of the shop, totally oblivious to what awaited him. Wesley cocked the gun and aimed it steadily at the guys head. He pulled the trigger but his arm shot up in the air as he did so, as him body collapsed to the floor. He felt an agonising pain surging through his calf muscle and cried out in pain. He didn't know what could have caused it as he heard nothing. As he looked down, he saw a bullet hole in his jeans. "How the fuck?" Wesley groaned. He heard no shot. He soon realised that the gun must have been fired the second he fired his. Blood was streaming from his would as he tried to stand and he fell to the floor once more. He thought about getting lost in his mind again to block the pain but realised that that would leave him venerable to his attacker. One thing he knew he had to do was take out his target, there was no telling what would happen if he didn't. He grabbed his gun and pointed it to the floor. As he fired it he twisted it, forcing the bullet to ricochet off of the floor and head straight for the back of the targets head. The guy was still none the wiser to the commotion around him as his headphones blared over his ears. Within a second the bullet had passed right through his head and shattered the computer screen.

All Wesley had to concentrate on now was the guy trying to kill him. He scanned all possible angles with his gun but could see nothing. He made to get up once more but cried out in pain, collapsing back to the floor as it surged up his leg again. He knew he was just a sitting duck. There was no way he could get away before his attacker could shoot him, even if he could get up.

He never imagined that it would come to this. Not with the life he came from. He always thought his death would be a lot more peaceful or at least through an anxiety attack. He could never have thought that it would be being shot at, lying on the floor of a mall, before his life had even got started.

A second gunshot rang out, the sound bouncing off the enclosed walls of the mall. Wesley flinched, expecting the bullet to hit him within the second, but to his surprise it didn't. He looked around and he felt his heart sink as he saw Fox emerge, a gun in her hand, smoke oozing from the barrel. "You're safe" she said bluntly. She looked up to see the target bleeding over his keyboard and laughed "Despite everything, you still got him." she was determined to keep things friendly. "I don't need your help" he snapped, attempting to get up and falling into a heap on the floor once more, wincing with the pain. "Um, you sure about that?" she questioned, more sincerely this time. For the first time since she walked in, their eyes met and her feelings came flooding back to her. Looking into his deep blue eyes and seeing him hurt just made her realise how much she loved him. "Look, just let me help you, you'll only be punishing yourself. You won't get anywhere like that." She added, appearing irritated to hide her concern. Wesley said nothing; he knew that Fox was right but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of 

admitting it. She assumed that his silence signalled lack of protest so crouched to the floor, lifting his leg onto hers. He winced in pain once more, still determined not to make a sound. "Just hold still" she told him, rolling up his trouser leg and placing two fingers either side of the wound.

With once swift movement she pushed the wound and down and together, forcing the bullet to pop out onto the floor. "FUCK!" Wesley shouted, instantly regretting his outburst. "Sorry" she uttered emotionlessly. "Take of your shirt" she ordered, holding out her hand. "What for?" he asked defiantly. "I don't have any bandages, take of your shirt." She repeated with less patience in her tone. Reluctantly he slid his shirt over his head and placed it in Fox's hand. He instantly began to shiver from loss of blood to keep him warm and the chill of the night's air.

Fox began to rip a strip out of his shirt and tossed it aside. "O.k. hold still again." She said, wrapping the material around his leg and tying it off. "How's that?" she questioned, as she tore the excess material off. "Fine" he said bluntly, staring at his leg. Fox felt so guilty for the hurt she had caused him. She just wanted him to know how much she cared. She slowly leant in, attempting to meet her lips with his but he quickly jilted his head away. "Why are you doing this Fox?" he snapped, limping to his feet, balancing on his one good leg. "Did Sloan ask you to?" Fox was deeply hurt by his remark and realised what he must have thought of her. Despite everything she thought he would have thought better of her than that. Due to the time they had spent together. "Was I not performing well enough so he sent you over here to put it right?" he snapped, a mixture of anger and upset filled his tone. Fox couldn't listen any more. She realised at that moment that it was easier to walk away. The hard part was over; all she had to do now was get used to working around Wesley. Despite her love for him, she was convinced that she could learn to forget the idea, as long as she didn't let herself be sucked in by him, like she just had.

She stared into his eyes one last time and turned on her heel, walking out the way she came leaving a flustered Wesley to make his own way back to his car.


	28. Chapter 28

This was the clincher for Wesley; he knew now that he was better off without her. He would not let himself be humiliated anymore, despite his feelings. If anything The Fraternity had taught him to defend himself, he wasn't about to let them walk all over him. He decided that he was going to throw all the energy he had previously spent admiring and chasing Fox into his job. He knew that if he gave it his full attention, that he could really excel at it. It was something he felt passionate about. It was the first time in his whole life that he felt that he could be good at something and do something that would benefit millions. This was yet another reason for him to throw himself into it.

He had just about managed to drive home in his condition and decided that he would spend the remainder of his day researching the work of his father. He felt that this would help him to maximise his success and understanding.

Fox decided to take the rest of the day to herself. Too much of her time had been for other people. She had no more assignments for the day so decided to go to the spa room to relax. She had a lot she needed to think about and a hell of a lot of tension that she wanted to release.

A knock at the door startled Wesley into reality. He had completely lost track of time. He didn't know how many hours he had been studying his father's records and diary for. "Come in" he shouted, stretching his arms and back. He had been slouched over his desk so long it felt like he had been sleeping. The Repairman poked his head around the door, sporting a friendly smile. "Hiya. I ran in to Fox on the way in" he began, "She said you hurt your leg, I come to sort you out." He informed, waving a first aid kit and closing the door behind him. "Let's have a look at you then" he said reaching for the leg of Wesley's jeans. Wesley quickly began rolling it himself, careful not to agitate the already throbbing would. "Well Fox patched it up when we were out" he told The Repairman, "It still hurts like shit though" he added. "We'll soon right that he laughed, pulling out a small tube of blue liquid. "What's that?" Wesley questioned, weary of what was going to be poured into his open wound. "Imagine if a Fraternity member had to wait for every wound to heal normally. We'd be off 50 of the time. But thanks to this little beauty we never have to" he grinned. "Shift over and let me get at it then" he said, moving in closer to Wesley's leg. As he opened the tube Wesley could smell the intensity of the liquid immediately. "That isn't gonna burn me is it?" he questioned wearily. "Nah, not at all" he replied, pouring some of the liquid into Wesley's leg. Wesley squinted, bracing himself for the pain, but to his surprise it never came. He just felt a cool feeling embrace his leg. He looked down at The Repairman who just continued to grin, "Good stuff isn't it?" he chuckled. Wesley was smiling too by this point, "Yeah, yeah it's fantastic" he replied, feeling the burn from the wound melt away instantly.

"Right" The Repairman said, standing up and patting Wesley's leg. "That should be right as rain by tomorrow" he said reassuringly. "Wow, thanks man" Wesley replied, "That feels great already" The Repairman noticed for the first time since entering the room the books that Wesley had been studying. "Hey what's this" he asked, "Just some of my dad's old records" Wesley answered, "I thought I could learn something from him" The Repairman smiled, nodding his head, "Good for you Wesley. Nice to see your heart back in it again" he said heading towards the door, "I'll let you get on then" he said, before disappearing behind the door.

The second he was gone Wesley turned back to his books.


	29. Chapter 29

Sloan slowly closed the door, careful not to wake Wesley, who was still dead to the world. He sat on the bed next to him and watched him sleep for a moment. There was no doubt in Sloan's mind that Wesley would be a valuable member of 'The Fraternity' for years to come. He was already one of their most skilled assassins and he had only been with them a month. Sloan realised that Wesley could only improve and that he had so much more to give.

He placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder and gently began to shake him. His eyes began to slowly open, "You've been sleeping for five hours" he chuckled, turning on the light. Wesley squinted his eyes shut tightly, blinded by the piercing light. "What time Is it?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "10pm". Wesley sat up immediately after hearing the time, he hadn't realised it was so late. "God, I was sleeping for ages" he agreed, "Hey, don't worry about it" Sloan began, "You needed your rest, you looked exhausted when you arrived back." Wesley cracked a smile as the memories of his achievements earlier that evening made themselves known to him. "I've got one more tonight if you're up for it" Sloan added. Wesley didn't need to think about it, "Defiantly" he replied, there was no need for questions, he just enjoyed the fact that he could make a difference and be good at something for the first time. Sloan passed a kill order to Wesley who immediately sprung to his feet. "I'll see you back here later then" , "O.k." Wesley replied and disappeared out of the room.

Fox waited outside Wesley's bedroom; she saw Sloan go in there and was waiting for Wesley to leave so she could speak to him. She couldn't stand to be around Wesley any more. He was driving her mental. His attitude had got her to the point where she didn't know how she could ever have loved him. She knew she couldn't tell Sloan that, but she had to tell him something. I just wasn't healthy for her and Wesley to be around each other with so much tension between them both. I saddened her to feel the way she did about Wesley. Despite the fact that she had ended their brief relationship, she really had enjoyed their time together and longed for it to continue but she had realised that her job would suffer if it did. She loved the way Wesley used to make her feel but now he had become so cold and the last place she wanted to be was around him. Something had to be done.

Despite everything, Wesley had left a mark on Fox that could never be erased. He had softened her considerably.

As Wesley exited his room, Fox stayed quiet, careful not to let him spot her. She waited for Sloan and then emerged. "Sloan, I need a word" she shouted, as Sloan walked down the hall. He turned around, greeting her with a warm and friendly expression. Sloan had always been fond of Fox. She was the last assassin that he had trained himself and he had known her for many years. Sloan had taken on the role of her father since the loss of her own father and they had become very fond of each other. "I just have some observations that I would like to share with you." "Fire away" she smiled, he had always valued Fox's opinion as he recognized her intelligence. "It's Wesley" she began. This drew Sloan's attention immediately as his intrigue to Fox's point grew. "I think we are mothering him too much. He needs to go 

to jobs on his own if he is ever going to be a top assassin. We can't keep sending me as his babysitter, and frankly I don't think he needs one." She took a deep breath and looked at Sloan, awaiting a reaction" He just nodded subtly, "Well, you would know more than anyone, you were there. I'll give him a trial run, see how he gets on. He is on a job now. I was going to ask you to go with him, but I'll leave him." Sloan replied. He smiled at Fox and continued to walk down the hall. Leaving a relieved Fox alone with her thoughts.

--

One thing that cropped up once again in Wesley's mind that began to bother him as he made his way out of the building was the man Sloan was holding captive. With the craziness of the past few days he had completely forgotten about the man. He realised now he could use the man to get the truth. Although Sloan had been unable to get anything from the man he felt it was still worth a shot. There was something about the way the man looked at him as he left the room that day that told him that he may have a chance at getting some answers.

Wesley decided to deal with his target later seeing as it was meant for tomorrow anyway. He made his way back to the other side of the site, to the building that the man was last held in. He could only hope that the man was still there.

As he approached the building he noticed that the lights were off. It seemed unlikely to Wesley that the man would still be in there but he had to check.

He made his way up the stairs and came to the door he recognized. He slowly began to open it, anticipation began to set in as he contemplated whether the man would be there, what it would mean if he wasn't and what was going to happen if he was. The door was no more than half open before Wesley could hear the desperate groans. By this he knew that the man was still there and was aware of his presence. There was no going back now.


	30. Chapter 30

Fox had lost count of how long she had been in the canteen. She was attempting to avoid Sloan. She simply couldn't bring herself to go to her next assignment yet. She was going to go in her own time. She stirred her coffee slowly with her spoon, lost in her thoughts and memories.

--

Wesley stepped slowly into the darkened room, running his hands along the wall as he did so, searching for a light switch and using his hands to guide him. The groans from the man grew more ecstatic as Wesley made his way into the room. The man was in exactly the same position as he had been when Wesley had left the room and he suspected that he hadn't moved. Eventually Wesley noticed the curtains at the end of the room and pulled them open. The man squinted, letting out a groan of discomfort as light flooded into the room. Wesley bent down and wrapped his hands around the chair. With one swift movement and a lot of effort he managed to lift the chair, and the man tied to it, upright. Terror filled the man's eyes and still Wesley felt nothing. As far as he was concerned the man wasn't worthy of life. The fact that he was alive bothered Wesley; he felt that if he was alive, he needed to be serving a purpose, that way, once he had no further use, he would be able to take his life the way he had taken his fathers.

Wesley couched to meet the eye line of the man and lent in close, his face inches from his. "Now you listen to me you piece of shit" Wesley uttered, through gritted teeth, "I am here for one thing and one thing only. You can either give it to me or you and your head part ways." The man's breathing grew harsher as he sensed the sincerity in Wesley's voice. He began to nod, showing that he was willing to cooperate.

Wesley ripped the tape from around the man's mouth and folded his arms, waiting for the man to speak. "Listen to me Wesley, I did kill your father but there is so much more to the story than what they have been telling you" he blurted. Wesley knew that the man was responsible for his father's death but for some reason it made his blood boil to hear him say it. "You're father was a disgrace to the Fraternity's reputation, and he needed to die."

The second the words had left the man's mouth Wesley flew across the room, his hands around the man's throat. His momentum sent them both hurtling towards the floor. "He was a hundred times the man you were." Wesley screamed, "I am gonna enjoy watch you die" he drew a knife from his belt and pressed it to the man's throat. The man began to panic instantly and began to talk as fast as he could. "Look Wesley, listen to me, you've got it all wrong. Sloan and your father were cheating the loom. They were making up their own targets to make themselves more powerful. Anyone who would cross their 

path or anyone in general really, they would fake a kill order for them. Who knows how many others are in on it He needed to be stopped Wesley and so does Sloan"

Wesley refused to listen to a word of it. The guy was begging for his life, he would say anything to prevent Wesley from killing him. He was trying to mess with his head and Wesley was having none of it. "You just keep talking" Wesley spat, pressing his knife tighter into the man's neck. His breathing was severely restricted but still he kept talking, "Wesley, you have to believe me just listen" Wesley's grip around the knife was tighter than ever, his knuckled looked like they were going to break the skin. He met the man's desperate stare one last time as he prepared to take the man's life. The man knew exactly what was about to happen and had to think fast. He kicked his feet up, hitting Wesley in the face. Wesley was thrown backwards, slamming his head to the floor. He became disorientated as he attempted to get up, falling back to the floor once more. The man managed to stand and made his way over to Wesley. Taking full advantage of Wesley's state he knelt and ran the ropes binding his hands along Wesley's knife, which was still held tightly in his hand. The man wasted no time in fleeing the room as he was fully aware of Wesley's training and he had just been enlightened to how dangerous he had become when it came to avenging his father.

Wesley raised his hand slowly to wipe the blood from his face. He looked around, his vision delayed and blurred. Despite this he quickly recognised that he was in the room alone. "SHIT" he screamed, slamming his fist to the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Sloan made his way into the canteen. To his surprise, Fox was still sat there, stirring a cold coffee. "Fox?" he questioned, "Shouldn't you be out on a job?" She didn't avert her gaze from her coffee, she just rolled her eyes and continued to stir. "Fox?" he repeated, raising his voice slightly. She sighed deeply and finally met his eyes with hers. "Well I figured you wouldn't need me with Wesley here to save the day" she snapped, instantly dropping her eyes once more. Sloan stood there for a moment, analyzing her words in his head. It was obvious to him that she was bitter towards Wesley all of sudden, and upon thinking about it he realised that he had not seen Wesley and Fox together besides the jobs he sent them on, and even then neither of them seemed overly happy about being put together. This seemed strange to him as he had noticed that Fox had managed to win Wesley over and he wondered what had happened to her 'persuasive' plan. "I thought you'd be pleased at Wesley doing well. That's what you won him over for." Sloan eventually said. Fox paused, realising her mistake instantly. "I am" she began, "I just don't appreciate him stepping over me at jobs." She looked into Sloan's eyes, praying that he hadn't twigged onto the true reason for her bitterness. "Well if he's getting the job done Fox, he's getting the job done. But if he's leaving you behind after only a month of being here, maybe you need to pull yourself together." He headed for the door, leaving his words to take effect on Fox.

She ran her hands through her hair. That was all she needed. It was bad enough that Wesley was mocking her by exceeding her attempts but now she was having her face rubbed in it by the very man who she thought would have supported her.

Sloan turned around quickly, just before he left the room, a thought just hitting him. "Fox" he said, attempting to grab her attention. "Wesley should have been back by now" he explained. Fox still appeared uninterested. "I want you to go and find him" he continued. She couldn't believe it. She thought she had made her feelings clear, but still he kept on pushing. Despite this she decided not to object any further. She felt that this would give him more ammunition to lecture her with. "Where did you send him?" she questioned, flatly, making no attempt to seem enthusiastic. Sloan took out a copy of the kill order he gave to Wesley and held it up in front of him.

Fox reluctantly got up from her seat, and took the order from Sloan. Without a further word, she walked out of the door, in search for Wesley.

She made her way towards the gate, in no great rush to leave. She looked up into the sky, letting the wind against her face wake her up. As she lowered her gaze, a light caught her eye. On closer inspection she realised that it was the room that the hostage was held in. Alarm bells sounded off in her head immediately upon realising. She ran straight towards the building. As she approached she was even 

more stunned to notice the door was open. As she stepped inside she came across a disorientated and blooded Wesley, attempting to stagger out, propping himself up against the radiator. "Wesley? What happened to you?" She questioned, in short temper. Wesley's mouth began to move but no words came out, only blood, flowing from the gash in his lip. She left him temporarily to examine the situation, along with the rest of the house.

Seconds later she emerged slowly from the hall, a look of dread radiating from her face. "Wesley, tell me this isn't what I think it is?" she began. Almost too afraid to ask the question. Wesley just looked at her, desperate someone to help him. "WESLEY, TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T LET CROSS GO" she screamed, desperate for him to tell her she was mistaken. "Who the fuck's Cross" Wesley uttered, ignoring the subject of Fox's question. "The guy we had here, now tell me where he is." Wesley swallowed hard, finally forced into addressing the situation. He realised by the expression on Fox's face that things were far worse than even he had anticipated. "He got out" he eventually stuttered.


	32. Chapter 32

Fox let her head rest against the wall, closing her eyes with dread. Wesley just looked at her, panic setting in. "What the hell were you doing here?" she eventually asked. Wesley lowered his head, and ran his hands through his hair. "I just wanted some answers" he replied in a whisper, "You guys had just left him there, how was he supposed to talk if he was here on his own" "Sloan was dealing with it" she said in answer, "It's not for us to meddle." Wesley squinted his eyes to release the blanket of tears that had formed in his eyes. "The reason I joined The Fraternity was to avenge my father, what was I supposed to do? Just sit back while the guy who had all the answers was left to rot right under my nose? Fox shook her head; she knew Wesley had a point but it didn't ease the situation. "Forget why it happened, we need to think of a way of explaining this" she told him. "Sloan can't know that you did this Wesley" Wesley sighed anxiously "Is it really THAT big a deal?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. "Cross knows exactly who and where we are now" she started, "how is that not a big deal, he will be able to feed all that back to whoever is pulling his strings and come back tenfold, how is that not a big deal?" She snapped, leaving Wesley to work himself up. She paused momentarily before continuing in a more relaxed tone, "Anyway, like I said, we are going to have to come up with a story, and fast. Sloan sent me looking for you. If we don't get back soon, he'll be looking for us." Wesley remained quiet, wracking his brains to find any suitable explanation, but nothing came. Suddenly Fox sprang to life, "We'll just have to say that you caught him during his escape, your face backs up the story." She explained. "Why are you helping me?" Wesley asked, obviously still bitter. "Because I told him to trust you on your own so that I didn't have to be around you. If he finds out what really happened I'm for it too. Plus he'll defiantly believe that his new golden boy tried to save the day again" she snapped, her patience with Wesley's attitude nonexistent.

Wesley walked slowly towards the canteen once more. They had decided that Fox would follow on later. She was supposed to have gone further into the city to look for him. Wesley was in no great rush; he had to think about his story from every possible angle. He needed to have a solid answer for any question that Sloan asked him, and he couldn't hesitate. It would be to obvious that he was lying.

He thought for a moment about what Cross had told him. The more he thought about it, the more absurd it sounded. During his training Wesley had been shown the loom and how their targets were named. Cross was obviously a desperate man and would do anything to bring down 'The Fraternity'; Wesley could only imagine the extent of the problems he had caused but there was no looking back now. He had to do everything in his power to see off Cross and whoever he was working with.

As he closed the door behind him he made his way down the hall to Sloan's office. He leant against the wall, running his hands through his hair. Taking full advantage of the few vital extra seconds to clear his head and ensure that his story was straight. Eventually, when he had composed himself, he knocked the door before entering.

He gained Sloan's attention immediately upon entering. He was taken aback when he saw the condition of Wesley's face, along with the shaken expression that Wesley had ensured to exaggerate. "I knew something wasn't right" he began, rising from his seat and making his way over to Wesley. "What happened to you?" Wesley mopped some of the blood from his mouth and began to explain, his pulse racing. "I didn't even get out the gates.." he stopped, clutching his ribs and short of breath from the bash he had taken when he landed. "I caught Cr.." he instantly stopped himself, realising his mistake before he made it. He wasn't supposed to know anything about the man, let alone his name. "I caught the hostage trying to escape." Sloan's face fell, judging by the state of Wesley he judged that he was the bearer of bad news. "I tried to stop him. I nearly did. He managed to cut himself free on my knife and hit me in the face" he was practically pleading for Sloan's mercy at this point. He was talking as fast as he could, eager to fight his case as much as possible before Sloan stopped him. "He was gone by the time I got up" Sloan slumped back into his chair, his head in his hands. "And you didn't think to go after him?" his voice cracking from restraining his anger. "I ran in to Fox, she's on his case" Wesley lied, "I thought you should know as quickly as possible." "Did he say anything to you?" Sloan questioned nervously. Wesley paused, trying to imagine what Sloan might mean. "Like what?" "Anything" he replied, leaning in closer to Wesley, desperate for him to shatter his suspicions. "No" Wesley eventually uttered. Part of the tension from Sloan's shoulders released the second the word left Wesley's mouth. He rose from his seat once more and walked into the canteen, Wesley in his shadow. "I want a full search of the area, everyone spread out. Cross escaped less than 5 minutes ago and you all know the damage he could do. I want him brought back here immediately" he demanded.


	33. Chapter 33

Hours had passed and still the search had finally come to an end. Wesley had helped in every way he could but his effort had been to no avail. Cross would be long gone by now; he knew all too well of the efforts that 'The Fraternity' would put in to track him down, knowing the damage he could do.

Wesley walked awkwardly back to the canteen, Sloan only a couple of places behind him. He was doing his best to stay ahead of Sloan to avoid further interrogation and awkward questions that he couldn't answer. Seeing the extent that his peers had gone to, to track down Cross just reminded him once again of the magnitude of trouble he had caused. It was all getting far too much for Wesley; he needed to get away from the situation. He took a deep breath in and turned around. He knew that sitting amongst the people he had put in danger for the next hour or so and trying to explain a story that had so many holes. "Can I have my next target please?" he questioned, desperation in his voice. Sloan could see that he was sweating and his face had grown red. He knew that Wesley was in danger of having a real panic attack for the first time in his life. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sloan questioned, weary of Wesley's state of mind. "I'm fine" he strained , fidgeting on the spot, desperate to run a mile from the situation. Sloan decided that it was a slightly better idea to let him go than have him stay, although both options were bad ideas. He reluctantly handed the kill order to Wesley, who swiped it from his hand and headed swiftly towards the gates.

The second the gates closed behind him he stopped dead, attempting to calm himself . He bent over, his hands pressed into his knees supporting his body weight. His arms shook vigorously as he gasped for breathe. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Since observing Fox's reaction he had found himself petrified of the people he was working for, who he had lived among for the past month. It made him realize how little he knew about any of them, even Fox he had no clue to her motives to help him. He had no clue about what could happen to him should any of them find out what he did. He had no idea what to do, all he knew was that he had to deal with right now. He felt the best thing to do was to carry on as normal and carry out his target; this would give him time to consider his options. He took studied the kill order for a moment before making his way.

--

Back at the canteen a blatant atmosphere was detectable. Every member was incredibly on edge and apprehensive as to what was going to happen. Sloan had an added weight on his mind, Wesley. There was no way he could not have seen the state of him before he left. He couldn't have been more shaken. It was only a matter of minutes before he began regretting his decision to let Wesley go. "Fox" he said sternly "Go after Wesley, no arguments." For once Fox did not object. She had been worrying herself about him too. The whole future of 'The Fraternity' rested on his ability to stay inconspicuous and aid them as best he could to resolve the situation. But already he was failing drastically. She rose from her seat immediately and power walked towards the door.

--

Yet again Wesley found himself lurking in the shadows, scanning every possible angle his eyes could reach, looking for any possible threats. Despite his determination to keep a level head he was simply not on form. To carry out any job he needed to be fully focused on the task ahead and he simply was not. He had a million and one things nagging at him that pushed their way to the front of his head, severely damaging his concentration and awareness.

He made his way slowly to up through the levels of the multi-story car park, briefly scanning each car as he did so. It was upon entering the 5th level that the ware bouts of his target were made known to him. He wasn't entirely sure of his targets knowledge of where he was so made a conscious effort to stay inconspicuous. Unbeknown to Wesley, Fox was fully aware of the ware bouts of both Wesley and his target as she observed from a distance, her finger on the trigger of a loaded gun, ready to respond the second things popped off.

It wasn't more than a couple of seconds before gunshots were fired. Wesley grew increasingly on edge as bullets flew past him, missing him by millimeters. For the first time since he started he had no clue as the ware bouts of his target and it seemed like he was seconds away from death.

Fox couldn't stand it anymore, things had gotten too dangerous. She flew out of the shadows and emptied her barrel all in one round of shots. Unfortunately for both her and Wesley none of them hit their target. Yet more shots were fired, again by the target, and this time a bullet hit flesh, Wesley's. The second bullet from the round pierced deep into Wesley's chest. A mixture of shock, momentum and agony forced his legs to give out, causing his to collapse to the floor. He suffered an immediate battle to stay conscious as blood oozed out of the wound, taking his energy with it. No time could pass before Fox was by his side, cradling his head and doing everything she knew how to keep him alive and conscious. Blood began to splutter out of Wesley's mouth as he coughed, wincing in agony as his chest contracted to do so. Fox looked over her shoulder to see their target disappear around the corner. She had no urge to chase him; her place was there, with Wesley when he needed her.


	34. Losing the fight with consciousness

Wesley squeezed Fox's arm tightly, petrified that she would leave him on his own. The last thing he wanted was to be alone, he didn't care who it was, even Fox, he just needed serious help. His body began to shake rapidly as he began to grow cold due to the loss of blood.

Fox saw Wesley's mouth open, as if he was attempting to speak. His speech muffled by his shaking jaw and the blood oozing from it. "Shh, shh, shh," She whispered, looking straight into Wesley's desperate eyes, "Don't speak, just breathe" she told him, reaching using the bullet hole in his shirt to rip it open and tear a strip out of it. She folded it a few times before pressing it hard against Wesley's wound, which still poured out a vast amount of blood. He flinched in agony, too weak to put up a fight. His grip around her arm weakened but still he didn't let go, determined not to let her leave. Fox couldn't hold in her emotions any longer, tears began to well in her eyes as she saw the life drain out of Wesley by the minute. He was becoming more and more week and she found herself reminded once more of how much he meant to her. "You gotta hold on for me o.k. They'll be here soon. Just a little longer for me." She spoke to him constantly as they awaited their fellow Fraternity member's aid.

Despite her greatest efforts it wasn't long before Wesley lost the fight with consciousness. Fox felt his body limp in her arms and began to panic. She pulled her fingers up under his nose to feel for breath. To her relief a faint puff was detectable. Though that was a good sign, she knew that Wesley was far from stable. "Oh, god" she sobbed, in a panic. "Don't do this to me Wesley." She squeezed his hand tightly, cradling his head in her arms.

The following 5 minutes were unbearable for Fox but she had no choice but to wait. Finally she heard footsteps beneath her as she realised her prayers had finally been answered. "WE'RE UP HERE, QUICK" she shouted, still sobbing heavily, "HE'S LOSING BLOOD FAST" She used the few seconds before they arrived to right her face. She knew that she could show too much emotion towards Wesley. Assassins had died before and she had never once shed a tear, this would have to appear like one of those times.

Less than 30 seconds had passed before Fox saw The Repairman's blonde hair emerge from the darkened ramp. "OVER HERE" she shouted desperately. "How long has he been like this?" he questioned. "He was shot about 10 minutes ago, been unconscious about 5" she replied, fighting back the mountain of tears ready to fall. The Repairman lifted Wesley's head off of Fox's lap and lifted Wesley's eyelid, looking for any sign of reaction. He found none. "Take his legs" He instructed to Fox, who obliged immediately. "There's a car in the next level, we need to get him back to head quarters fast."

-- --

Soph wrote the text in bold and most of this next bit was her idea that I have put into words

Muffled voices could be heard; it felt like they were underwater. Slowly, Wesley opened his eyes. He squinted with agony as he attempted to move so made every effort to remain still. For a few moments he just stared straight ahead of him, trying to get his bearing and figure out what the hell had happened before this. Nothing came. Gradually he found himself concentrating on the voices more than his own thoughts, as he tried to make out what they were saying.

**Fox: "He wasn't MY target, Sloan."  
Sloan: "That's not the point Fox. The Fraternity are weapons of Fate. Fate wanted that man killed. You know what could happen when Fate's orders aren't carried out."  
Fox: "I know that. But.."  
Sloan: "There are no buts, Fox. You're lucky this time - The Gunsmith got him after you left. But next time the target might escape. You need to get your priorities sorted out. Are you a sheep or wolf?"  
Fox: "You know the answer to that Sloan, have I not made it clear that I'm a-"**

From that point Wesley found it impossible to concentrate, the pain was too great. It was only a matter of seconds before he faded into unconsciousness once more.


	35. Something to wake up for

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted or any of it's characters. I am associatted in no way to Wanted or it's production. I am just writing this as a fan.**

Sloan took a seat at his desk, sighing heavily. As the air left his lungs, he allowed himself to fall back into the embrace of the cushion, allowing the tenseness to drain from his shoulders. He didn't know how much longer he could make excuses for them, how long he could try and convince himself that nothing was going on. It had been obvious since he had seen them in the hot tub together. They were just too cosy. Fox wouldn't have let herself get that close just for the sake of keeping him onside. There had to be other factors influencing her action, and Sloan knew all too well what they were, he had just chosen to deny it until now.

Nothing was to be gained by simply denying all knowledge of it. He needed to be aware of the situation and make sure that it didn't affect the job in hand. He couldn't allow the relationship under any circumstances, who knows what problems could arise, and he wasn't going to let anyone jeopardise his most valued Assassin. He had to find a smarter way to get Wesley out of her head. It was obvious that nothing was going on at the present time, they hadn't been anywhere near each other for weeks up until recently, and she had tried too hard to convince Sloan to let Wesley go on his own. It was only now that the reason became clear to him; she was falling for him and was making every attempt to stop herself. The sheer thought of it made Sloan sick to the stomach. Fox had been like his daughter since the moment she arrived and what with the job in hand, he had never prepared himself for the time that she would find love. Under the circumstances he just never thought it would happen.

He had made up his mind. Fox would not have to fight her feelings on her own; he would be there to help her. He knew that he couldn't show her that he knew; she was the most stubborn person he knew so could not let her think that he was trying to control her, it would make her all the more adamant. He had to be smarter than that.

* * *

Wesley sat up with a jolt, coughing violently, wincing from the immense pain in his chest as he did so. Within seconds of waking, it was made known to him that he was in one of the healing baths, still in full clothing. It was almost too agonising to breathe; the wound throbbed violently with every breath.

After allowing a moment to compose himself he quickly remembered overhearing a certain conversation. At least he thought he did. Had he woken up? Or was it one of the many things that were going through his head while he was unconscious? The Truth was, he didn't know. But what he did know is what the conversation meant. Fox had let a target go in order to save him. Anybody who was ignorant to the magnitude of a target getting away would think that this was the obvious decision, but that wasn't the case. The Fraternity's beliefs, everything they stand for states that by killing one, your saving 

a thousand. Therefore they would never jeopardise a mission to save a single person's life, even a fellow fraternity member.

Wesley let his head lean back over the side of the bath, all his pain forgotten momentarily. Had he really heard that conversation? Had Fox saved his life, gone against everything she had told him was so important to her? , All to save him. Had everything she told him and let him believe about being confused and not really loving him, all been lies? He knew only one thing, he had to find out. This could change everything. He no longer felt the anger and bitterness toward her that he once did, if this was all true, it was out of love that she had pushed him away. She was afraid of falling in love with him.

Wesley lay motionless, lost in his thoughts, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the prospect.


	36. Speechless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted or any of its characters. I am not associated in any way with Wanted or its production**

_Hiya everyone. I am aware that I have some typos and layout problems with some of the other chapters of my fic. Some of you may have realised that some of the chapters have names, whilst others don't. Basically the ones with names are the ones I have fixed as best I can (I have no clue as to what the white squares are that seem to appear after I upload) Any chapter without a name is one that I haven't had a chance to go over yet._

_Sorry for the delay in uploading, I have some pretty heavy College hours and am struggling to find time to write. I am doing my best though ._

Fox sat in her room, staring at the wall. She didn't regret the act but now that she had had time to play it all over in her head she was kicking herself for opening up as much as she did to Sloan. A simple apology or some kind of excuse would have cut it. Why did she have to make things difficult for herself by protesting? She realised now that behaviour like that could put both her and Wesley in a dangerous situation.

She knew that the only thing she could do was to continue to stay away from him. Their relationship had already caused huge waves within the fraternity despite the fact that they had barely even got started. This alone told her that no matter how much she wanted it, it could never be.

Sloan too had been sat alone, exploring all angles of his dilemma, in order to figure out the best way to do things. It had been nothing short of 2 hours and he had lost all track of time. His thoughts gaining 100 of his attention. Finally he had made his decision, one that would make all his problems disappear at once. He finally rose from his seat and made his way to the loom.

Wesley had since managed to ease himself out of the bath. He could never have imagined the discomfort that a single bullet could cause until now. He could barely stand up straight let alone walk. But with a considerable level of patience and time he had finally managed to get himself to his room. A mixture of emotions came over him when he stepped inside to find Fox sat on his bed. In light of recent events, he would have been pleased to see her, however her expression told him that the feeling was not reciprocated.

Before he could even try and make sense of any of it she had already begun to explain. "I've just come to make sure that there is no confusion concerning my actions back at the parking lot" she stated. 

Wesley watched her intently, waiting for her to continue, so she did. " Despite everything, I couldn't just leave you there for dead" she begun, and Wesley started seeing where the conversation was going. He lowered his head. "I'm sure you would have done the same under the circumstances, I just didn't want you thinking there was any more to it than that. You're a valued member of the team, and it would have been a shame to lose you" she finished on that note and made her way for the door leaving Wesley struggling to find words.

The second the door was closed Fox lent against it. Taking in what she had done. The time she had in her room had really forced her to get used to the fact that her and Wesley were not going to be able to see each other. It didn't stop her yearning for it, but she knew that her job had to come first. It was the only thing in her life that had ever really helped her, been there throughout. Not just the job, but the people she worked for and around. She knew that because of that, and what her job meant, that she would just have to sacrifice what could have been her only other shot at real happiness.

She didn't take this lightly, as the impact of her conversation with Wesley hit her; she could no longer fight back the mountain of tears that had been fighting their way forwards all day. She had told herself the same thing before, but deep down she never really believed it, not until now. It was the realization of letting go of something she had never had before, and doubted she would ever have again that hit her hardest.

Wesley eased himself back onto his pillow slowly, staring up at the ceiling through dampened eyes. Every time he got close to Fox she broke his heart and it was killing him. No matter how many times she did it, he couldn't help but go running back. He had never felt the way he did when he was around her before. He wanted the Fox he had sat in the hot tub with, the Fox that he joked around with between jobs, the Fox that he had such an amazing connection with. He couldn't understand why she kept shutting him out, or at least he didn't want to let himself understand. Ever since the first time she hurt him, he had that nagging feeling that it was all just a game, that she was using him for the benefit of the Fraternity on Sloan's order. But it had all just been too much like ecstasy for him to want to dismiss, it would have caused him too much pain to throw that away without trying.

It was only now that he realised that enough was enough. He couldn't live the rest of his life chasing someone that picked him up and then tossed him aside when he had fulfilled his purpose. He was sick of everything, and he just needed to get out.


End file.
